Feeling Forgiveness
by Darkeyes17
Summary: Third Arc in the 'Feelings' series. Mirage and Hound have a fight, and Mirage leaves with the words hanging between them. When he goes missing on a mission, can Hound find a way to forgive himself? And to forgive his lover? T will be M, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! The third arc of the 'Feeling' series. The pairing is Hound/Mirage. This is not as fluffy as the others. We're trying to make this one a little more angsty. And (yeah, you know what's coming), A MASSIVE THANK YOU to the wonderful, the inspiring, KATEA-NUI!**

**Note: The second arc with Blue/Jack is on my wonderful co-writer's profile. It's cute and fluffy. **

**Note 2: My RP buddy, Katea-Nui, asks for 50 words ****to do a 50 sentence oneshot for Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Red Alert (as brothers, Red being the little brother). If you'd like to supply these, PM her or drop a review on her story, day by day. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Transformers. If we did, I would put out a comic of Prowl and Jazz kissing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Forgiveness – Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRASH!<strong>_

"What is your problem? There was no need to throw the energon cube at the wall!"

"There was! I thought this would be just a nice romantic dinner for us, not a bloody proposal!"

"What's the harm in me asking, Mirage? We've been together for long enough. I was your friend, I'm now your lover, and I love you enough to want to be your bondmate, what's the matter with that?"

The noble gritted his teeth and hissed, "First of all, would you rather that cube be thrown at your helm? I'm in shock that you would ask me such a thing. I'll tell you why there's something wrong with it. We're at war! Other couples may think that it's ok to tie your life down to another's while the enemy can breathe down our necks at any time, but that's not me. I don't want to die, thank you very much."

Hound huffed, crossing his arms and said in exasperation, "That's not the point! I love you, Mirage...it's only natural I should ask you. And wouldn't you agree that the pro's would outweigh the risks? Our lives will be so much better."

"You can't promise that. I'm special ops, you know I can get captured at any time," Mirage reasoned, and then spat, "besides, I'm sparing you being called names for bonding to a traitor."

Hound's lips pulled down at the corners, deepening his frown. "'Raj, you _know _I don't think of you like that."

"No, but everyone else does," the blue plated noble replied scathingly. "My spark is tainted, traitorous, too untouchable... and those are some of the nicer ones."

"Mirage, PLEASE!" Hound threw his hands up in frustration. "I wasn't trying to start a pity party!"

The blue mech sneered, golden optics dimming with thought. "I know. You were just trying to get me to sparkbond with you. Which I will not do."

Sharp blue optics stared into this lover's gold ones. "Am I that disgusting to you? Really? Have all you've been using me for is a great tumble in the berth? Because if that's the case, then I am the biggest fool in the universe."

"No! This is not about that. You know I love you just as much. I'm just saying no to a sparkbond. It's too dangerous. Besides, what we have now I'm happy with. Why can't you be happy with it as well?" the noble asked, mirroring the tracker's stance and crossing his arms. Why couldn't Hound see? This wasn't about love, this was about safety! Especially since he was going on a mission tonight. An important one. It would be best for them if they just put it out of their processors for the time being.

"I want more, Raj. I want all of you," the green mech answered softly, moving forward to put on Mirage's arm, but was prevented by Mirage stepping back.

"You can't have all of me," Mirage replied evenly.

Hound's optics flashed. "But YOU can have ME?" He growled angrily. "It doesn't WORK like that Mirage! A relationship needs to be EQUAL! I'm willing to give you all of myself, I _have _you given almost everything?"

"I never asked you too!" Mirage hissed back, knowing that he should be staying calm, trying to reason with his lover, but his short temper was building quickly.

Hound couldn't help the flash of hurt that hit his spark although his faceplates only reflected the anger that accompanied it. "No, of course not! Because you're far too spoiled to think you need to ask or work for anything! Everything should just be handed to you on a silver platter, no payment necessary! Well guess what, Noble Mech! This is the REAL world!"

"That's what I'm saying, you fragged CPU glitch! Nothing, _nothing_, is as easy as just _doing _it! Thinking like that is what gets you killed!"

"And you would know!" Hound bit out, hands clenching at his sides. "Without me, you wouldn't be GETTING any attention like this! You're far too prudish! Standoffish!"

"Why you -" Mirage shook with unbidden rage. "Well your fragging love of organics is going to get you killed! Has anyone ever told you it's absolutely _unappealing_ to come back after rolling in **mud **all day like some common organic BEAST?"

"Shut up," growled the tracker, fists clenching. For once, he had the dear desire to punch Mirage. Anger drove it, and yet he stopped himself.

"No! This isn't fair on either of us, for you to ask this. End of discussion."

Mirage made to walk out of their quarters so they could both have a cooling off period, when Hound's voice froze him in his tracks. "I should have known that _your _kind wouldn't think of sullying their spark with a common mech like me. I'm surprised that nobles even bonded at all!" Hound yelled.

Time froze.

And then rapidly sped up again.

Mirage whirled around, staring in hurt at Hound, who seemed to belatedly realise what he had said and desperately wished he could snatch it back.

"Wait, Raj, I'm-"

"NO! Don't say you're sorry. You meant every bit of that," Mirage finished quietly, and before his lover could make a move, he fled the room, turning invisible as soon as he was out. Wetness rolled down his cheeks.

In the first time since the Towers fell, Mirage was shedding tears.

* * *

><p>Hound sat in the rec room, staring gloomily at the untouched cube in front of him. Mirage hadn't returned to their quarters last night, nor this morning. In fact, nobody had seen him since he had left for Hound's quarters the previous cycle. Slag how the tracker wished he had thought this out! Everything had seemed so perfect just joors ago, but now...<p>

A heavy sigh escaped his intakes. Why? Why the frag had he gone and said that? Yeah, he had been angry, but he still should have known that it was a stupid thing to say. As if Mirage wasn't a mech. He supposed that his aim at the time had been to hurt Mirage, make him feel how he felt.

'Well,' Hound thought bitterly, finally giving up on trying to refuel and subspacing his ration. 'I certainly succeeded at that and then some.'

As he got up, he noticed Jazz enter and get his own ration. Instinct screamed at him that something was wrong as soon as he saw the TIC, and something heavy sat at the bottom of his tank - dread.

Sure enough, after he had gotten some energon, Jazz strode over to where he was standing, solemn expression on his face. "Hey Hound. Gotta talk to ya somewhere private. Mind if we go to ya quarters?"

Hound nodded, unable to speak around the lump stuck in his throat. He walked in silence back to his rooms, entering with Jazz behind him. Immediately after he stepped in, hurt assaulted his spark. There was still an energon stain on the wall from where Mirage had thrown the energon cube in his shock, the candles on their table burnt down to husks. Sitting down at the table in the same chair he had got off last night to propose to his love, Hound looked up at the saboteur and asked, "What's up?"

Something in the visor told the tracker it was about Mirage.

"Listen, Mirage had a mission last night. 'Bout midnight. Wasn't supposed to take long. We were all supposed to be back here at roughly 6am this morning. As ya can see, it's 7.30, and me 'n' Bee are back. But Raj..."

"What's happened, Jazz?" Hound whispered.

"That's the thing. WE don't know. We lost him in the Con's new compound and his comm's broken. We...we think he's not comin' back Hound. Ah'm…ah'm sorry. We're hopin' he'll come back, but..."

If Hound hadn't been sitting in his chair, he was certain his legs would have given out as the dread in his spark turned to stone cold pain. No. Not Mirage. It - it wasn't...

"Th- that's not true right?" The tracker had worked with the Ops team numerous times before Earth, had even been considered a part of it at one time. He knew that sometimes stories were spun to keep bigger secrets hidden. this had to be one of those times. "You - you just need to tell me something so that he doesn't get discovered."

Jazz's mouth was set in a hard line, and he shook his head slowly. "Not this time, buddy. Not this time," the heavy silence pressed down on him. "Ah'm really sorry."

Hound was still staring at the floor after Jazz left, informing the tracker he had the rest of the next two cycles off. To let him mourn, he presumed.

Primus, he was shaking. His energon lines felt frozen over, numbed by pain that would not go away. He'd though they had forever. They _should _have had forever. They didn't have forever...

And the last thing he had ever said to him...

"Raj..." he whispered, the first of the tears beginning to fall from his optics. "MIRAGE!"

* * *

><p>Mirage grunted in pain, clutching at the deep gash in his side plating. Frag. He really should have seen that one coming. This was supposed to be a routine mission. 'Cons have a new battle plan to take out the Autobots. He, Jazz and Bee infiltrate to discover so called 'plans'. They get out with the information. Wheeljack builds a machine that backfires numerous times until they have a working something to counter the 'Cons new doom machine. They kick 'con aft. They go home.<p>

Routine.

Unfortunately, nobody had accounted for Shockwave being on Earth and working with Soundwave to spy proof their base.

Now, he had to get out of here. Jazz and Bee thought he was dead. They had to. For if they thought he was dead, then the Con's would think so too. If Shockwave knew he was dead, he would give up trying to capture him and retrieve the plans he'd stolen. For a moment, he thought of Hound.

_'No, think of him later. Now, I need to get home.'_

* * *

><p>Hound lay on their...his berth now, hugging Mirage's pillow to him, crying silently, the tears slowly slipping out of his optics.<p>

He remembered the last time they made love. About a week ago now. Mirage had pinned him to the berth and had his wicked way with him, going so exquisitely slow and making him cry out the nobles name. The last time he had been inside his lover had been the day before that, cornering the noble in an abandoned hallway, having a quickie while the spy was invisible.

Was that all he was going to be left with? Memories of love and of loving?

And the scent of Mirage permeating the pillow. Of fine metals and sweet polish, such a contrast to his own earthy metallic smell.

"Raj..." he whispered brokenly.

He didn't want to hug Mirage's pillow.

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid... that was the only thing Hound could really say about himself anymore. Just thinking about the good things made yesterday seem that much more horrible. And world shattering. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

The tracker rolled, staring dully at the ceiling. There was a stain there... just seeing it he could remember Mirage's voice, confused and disturbed all at the same time.

_"Hound..."_

"_Yeah Raj?"_

_"How is it that we have MOLD growing on our ceiling?"_

_Hound brightened, suddenly eager to share his day with his lover. "Oh! That's not actually mold! It's a type of aquatic organism that survives in wetted areas. I thought it was interesting so I've been harvesting it for awhile. It's called algae."_

_The Noble's frame had frozen as his gaze slowly switched from above their berth to the ridiculously grinning Hound. "You... have been cultivating... ORAGNIC... plants above our berth?"_

_"Yep..."_

_"Take it down."_

_"Wha- but -"_

_"Take. It. Down, Hound. I will not recharge with the danger of something...__**slimy**... dropping into my faceplates."_

_There was a pause. "What if I just get a tank for it?" Hound pouted putting on his best impression of petro-puppy optics._

_An even longer pause as the Towers mech gave a long suffering but affectionate sigh. "Yes, Hound. Just get it away from our berth and helms."_

Turned out that peeling the plant from the ceiling had resulted in leaving a greenish stain in the orange paint.

Hound bit back another sob, rolling onto his side once more and shuttering his optics off. Too much. He needed to find a way to fix this. Because Mirage wasn't dead. He COULDN'T be...

But the cold reality of it all told him that yes, he was. If he wasn't Jazz would have already gone out with a team of mechs to get their fallen comrade. Special operations tried not to forget their own if they could help it. The sobering thought made him let out a choked sob once more. How many tears had he shed? Over his stupidity and for Mirage's disappearance? They seemed as countless as the grains of sand on a beach.

"I'm s-sorry," he whispered to the room, talking like Mirage was there. "I should have known not to spring the question on you like that. You're a noble. You specialise in the subtle."

Brushing a tear of out his optic, only for another to replace it, he went on, "I love you so much. So much I just wanted to make you mine forever. I didn't think about the consequences. I didn't think about what you felt. A-and you're right. I mean...hah...look what's happened! You...you're gone. And I can't help but think of the last words I've said to you...they are going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

He couldn't stay here. The memories and the grief were suffocating him.

Stumbling out like a drunk, Hound took off. He needed air. And the best place for that was the top of the Ark.

* * *

><p>"He hasn't moved?" Optimus asked with concern.<p>

"No," Jazz replied sombrely, "just keeps staring at the sky. Don't blame him."

The meeting room was quiet. They had attempted to put off this meeting for as long as possible. Mostly to allow the Special Operations mechs time to grieve and to put off the bitter feelings that it was for naught. The only thing they had managed to glean for information at all was the fact that Shockwave was on Earth. Which was both good news and bad news. Especially since they didn't know WHY!

"Alright..." Jazz sighed, switching to professional. "Let's get through this. Maybe we can find a way to get old mono-optic back." There was dark promise in the TIC's voice.

"Maybe, but without those plans, then we will find it hard to go up against all of the Decepticon commanders. But this also gives us an opportunity to send some mechs to Cybertron while Shockwave is here. We will be able to plant some more devices. It's a bittersweet plan, however," Prowl stated, although his voice got more sombre with each syllable.

Jazz felt his bondmate push a wave of apology and love into him.

Still, his bitterness about leaving Mirage was a tough pill to swallow.

'Don't worry, Jazz. We'll get Shockwave. For Mirage,' the SIC soothed over their bond.

'For Mirage,' agreed the saboteur.

* * *

><p>Hound looked out into the night. It had been four days since Mirage had been pronounced dead. Loneliness ate at his spark, taking more and more of it each day. He had considered himself to be a fairly sociable mech. In his grief, he saw no one. He had barely talked to anyone since Jazz had told him the news, only speaking out loud when he was finally exhausted enough to go into recharge. Before he would drop off, he would plead to Primus to give Mirage a message that he was sorry, and for spy to forgive him. It had become a nightly ritual now.<p>

There was no moon, tonight. It reflected the absence of light within his spark now that Mirage was gone.

Who would have thought it? The commoner and the noble? So in love, broken apart by a spat before tragedy shook them both.

"Why?" the tracker breathed to the darkness. Why did it have to end this way? Couldn't they have gone out together? No. Because that was not the way fate worked.

Hound turned his gaze down the mountain side. He had chosen to climb tonight. Usually it was for the view. It was always so beautiful up here. But his thoughts weren't focused on the scenery tonight. They were focused on Mirage. And the flat desert ground far, far below.

It would be so easy. To just step right off the edge and fall. Mirage would be waiting for him on the other side. That small, quirk of lipplates that was his smile, the soft glow of golden optics that focused on him and him entirely during moments of passion or affection. The witty remarks that would so often have the scout chuckling and leave his lover pouting that irresistible pout that always heated the Tracker's circuits...

All he had to do was take a step.

Perhaps it was because he had been focusing on him so hard that the Tracker imagined his lover's voice whispering in his audio.

_'Don't do it, Hound.'_

"But I miss you." His frame shifted as he put his weight on one pede, the other hovering over the edge.

_'Please, Hound. No.'_

"It's okay, 'Raj. It's ok-" The tracker's voice choked off in a cry of surprise. He was staring down. He hadn't taken that step, he wasn't falling, but the world suddenly felt as if it had fallen from beneath his pedes. "'Raj..."

Down below in the desert sand, coming from the east was a figure that was cloaked by darkness. Even from this distance, Hound could see the figure was injured, the way they were stumbling weakly, as if on their last reserves of strength. Even from this distance, Hound knew who it was and his spark warmed, relief and fear colliding and making him feel sick.

He was darting down the mountain path in an instant, activating his comm on the way. ::_Hound to Jazz. We have a situation! Tell Ratchet to have the medbay ready!_::

If there was any reply over the comms, Hound didn't hear it. All his sensors were locked on one mech and one mech alone. He let out a hoarse cry, making the injured spy stumbling forward look up, golden optics glowing with recognition.

"RAJ!" the tracker called, sobbing again, but in relief and joy as, finally, after what seemed like an eternity was close enough to gather the mech in his arms, hugging him tightly, sobbing into a blue shoulder.

"Oh Hound," Mirage whispered. His injuries and low energon reserves didn't matter right now. What mattered was the open and tangible grief exuding from his lover, holding him and not letting him go any time soon.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I've prayed like crazy you'll forgive me! I never wanted you to go, I never wanted you to die knowing those words that I said to you, I never wanted to live haunted by what I said and did. I just...I love you so much it hurts. I ache, Mirage. I deserve for you never to speak to me again for what I did to you! You're so wonderful, so perfect. I don't deserve you. How can you ever forgive me?" Hound begged, almost not believing in the warm frame of his soulmate in his arms.

"Forgiveness? Well, it's easy Hound. Like this," the noble whispered, tilting the other's helm up and laying a soft, slow kiss on his lips.

The kiss broke far too soon for either mechs' liking. But this needed to be said, so the spy put his fingers to the Tracker's lips when he moved back in. "You know, you really don't have anything to be sorry for..."

"But the things I said - " Hound began to mumble against Mirage's digits.

"I deserved them." Mirage cut him off quickly. "I wasn't thinking of you, nor did I attempt to explain myself before I lost my temper with you... and I apologize... some of the things I had said to you... they were uncalled for."

Hound looked at his lover, the golden optics focused on the red symbol emblazoned on his chestplates, not meeting his optics. The form in his arms was shaking. "'Raj..."

The little strength he had was slowly seeping out of him, as they kneeled there in the sand, not caring one bit for the gritty organic compounds digging into his joints. He pulled his optics up to meet the deep blue of his love's. "So you are not at fault, Hound. It was a perfectly reasonable thing to ask... can you forgive _me_?"

The last few words were whispered as his optics drifted down again. A finger curled under his chin, tilting his head up and forcing his optics to look once more into Hound's. The scout was smiling. "Forgiveness?" There was teasing, lilt to the tone and Mirage recognized his own words being used on him. "Well, it's easy 'Raj. Like this." And they were kissing again.

Mirage whimpered, pressing into it, feeling his own optics begin to feel with liquid and spill over. A gentle hand wiped the tears away as they fell before he buried his face into a green shoulder and sobbed.

"Shh... it's okay 'Raj. It's okay." And it was... until Hound felt the body begin to go limp in his grasp and the warm wetness that he noticed for the first time against his arm.

That's right. Mirage had been injured... With a frown, Hound pulled back to examine Mirage's side. His tanks dropped, seeing the jagged tear in the spy's side, leaking energon at a steady pace. Hound cursed his own thoughtlessness before comming again, laying Mirage on his side so he could pull out his emergency field kit.

:_Ratchet! I need you here NOW_!::

* * *

><p>Waking up was odd. For one thing, he wasn't behind some rinky-dink fuel station like he had been every night on his way home. Oh, that's right.<p>

He was home.

The last thing he remembered was the sweet pressure of his lover's lips on his own and sobbing out his relief at getting back, at forgiving and being forgiven by the tracker. Things were not completely solved. No, not at all. But it was a beginning. Things had to begin somewhere before they took off like doves carrying the olive branch. As his optics adjusted, Mirage smiled. It was also an odd thing to miss the sight of that wonky crack that looked like the Cybertronian glyph for Hound's name. Speaking of which...

To his side, holding his hand tight even in the depths of recharge, was Hound.

Even with tear tracks down his face, his lover was at peace in recharge. The slightly haggard faceplates told him that Hound had not been recharging well. Most likely since he had heard of his 'death'. He felt a little guilty over that, but it had needed to be done for the good of the Autobots. He had seen the plans. Shockwave was not on Earth for a reminiscing party with the other Decepticons. He was here for business, and terrifying business at that.

The blue mech pushed those thoughts to the side as, with a sleepy mumble, the green mech roused himself from his slumber. Bright blue optics flickered for a moment, before fixing on gold ones.

"For a moment, I thought I was dreaming...or dead," Hound whispered, bringing the hand he held up to his mouth and kissing it before setting it down again.

"Definitely not dead, lover," Mirage whispered. He tightened his hand over the other mechs, getting Hound's usual easy smile in return. How he wanted to kiss those lips every time Hound smiled like that.

The smile turned sad, and the seated mech said sorrowfully, "I was going crazy without you. I was. Because I'm crazy about you, I guess. I felt like I was bleeding love, every time I thought you were gone forever from me, and I remembered all the things we shared..."

Mirage's smile faltered. "I... I am sorry about that Hound."

"Oh, I've already forgiven you," Hound replied softly, planting another kiss, this time inside the Ligier's wrist. "Although... Jazz is gonna have your aft when you can walk around again."

Mirage laughed lightly, "Then I suppose I better watch my back tomorrow."

"Won't do you much good." Now Hound's smile was full of mischievous glee. "Hatchet's promised he gets his turn right after he does. Something about how glitched, half-clocked spies and tearing tension cables and large tears and what not...he's threatening you, him, a target range and five wrenches."

Mirage groaned, helm thumping against the medical berth. "Wonderful!"

The green mech couldn't repress the smirk. "Oh, remember Raj? This is nothing like before he had the triplets. This is what a mellowed Ratchet is threatening, so count your lucky stars that its after that."

The spy couldn't help it. He chuckled and replied, "Oh I do. In fact, if you'd go get me Jumpstart to use as a shield, I would be very glad."

They both laughed, some of the hurt they'd felt healing up.

"Well, I won't," chimed in a grumpy voice.

The lovers turned their helms to see their medic walking towards them, scowling.

"I never thought I would say this, but...it's good to see you again Ratchet," Mirage said gracefully.

The look in the medi-bots optics softened for a second, and the gruffness melted away, if only for a moment. A hand clapped itself on the noble's shoulder, and he replied, "It's good to have you back too, kid. This one here," a finger jerked towards Hound, "had a personality implant while you were 'dead.' I could have sworn we had a completely different mech on the ship. So I'm glad. I'm glad I didn't lose yet another good mech."

Mirage darted a glance to Hound, who looked haunted again.

Sighing, the spy murmured, hating to be the bearer of bad news, "At least I have Shockwave's plans. Without them, it wouldn't mattered if only one mech died. He's planning to extinguish us all and take your sparklings, Ratchet."

The medic froze, his entire body becoming stock still, arm half extended where he had been reaching for his scalpel to begin removing some of the less damaged plating. Slowly, so very slowly he turned to face Mirage, a look of utter horror written on his faceplates.

"What?" The whisper was quiet, but it cut the tense quiet of the medbay like a laser through the sky.

"Shockwave... and Megatron... are after the sparklings."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey babes, we're BACK! PLEASE REVIEW! It's not only for me, but for Katea-Nui as well. Gotta feed two ego's here, ya know?**

**This will also be posted in the Mirage/Hound community on LJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter folks! RP'd with the as ever amazing KATEA-NUI! *round of applause***

**Disclaimer:…no…I don't own Transformers. I own 10 figurines, and that's it.**

**Warning: M! STICKY! Don't like, don't read. (I think that covers it).**

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Forgiveness – Chapter 2 – Feeling healed<strong>

* * *

><p>As the door shut firmly on the discussing, serious voices behind him, the noble leaned on it and heaved a long, drawn out sigh of relief.<p>

"I thought you'd never get out of there."

A slight smirk graced his face. "Well, I was the only one to have that information. I'm glad for it. Not the part about everyone knowing I'm dead, but for warning Ratchet. I'm glad I can prepare him just in case if the worst comes to pass."

"Aw, that's the secretly self-sacrificing Mirage I know and definitely love," Hound chortled affectionately, moving from where he had been leaning on the opposite wall to the war room door, and coming to sling an arm around his lover's shoulders. Mirage needed the silent strength. He had been in the war room with most of the day with all of the Autobot officers: Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Red Alert. He had passed on the stolen plans in the hope that Shockwave had not changed them since the time of retrieval. Even if they did, the targets would remain the same.

Shockwave wanted to 'examine' Ratchet and the Twin's triplets.

After the experiments, the plans indicated that Shockwave was aiming to program the sparklings to be perfect Decepticons while being raised on Cybertron.

They had to stop him.

But now, Mirage really needed to talk to Hound about the unspoken issues still hanging about their helms for the last few days while he had been recuperating.

Mirage sighed, wanting to push himself closer to Hound and just forget the subject had ever reared its ugly helm in the first place, but experience told him that the longer he let be, the uglier it got.

So, regrettably, he shrugged Hound's arm off and took hold of his servo instead, leading him down the hall and towards their quarters, dread curling in his tanks. He didn't want another fight, and he was positive it wouldn't come to that, but it was still a touchy subject.

Hound glanced at him curiously, but let instinct guide him and followed the spy to their quarters. They were silent, none brave enough to break it until they were inside. After inputting the code and palming the door open, they entered. Hound took that moment to be glad that Ratchet had sent a drone to clean up their rooms. It would have been embarrassing to bring Mirage back into filthy quarters. Still silent, they went through to their berthroom, sitting next to each other on it.

Mirage looked at their interwoven hands. Simple strength gave him courage from the gesture.

"I would like to talk about what we argued about. I don't want to fight about it, and I believe there are two sides of this story that need to be said," murmured the blue and white mech, graceful frame shifting so the he was now facing the green jeep.

"Okay. But...where do we start with such a subject?" Hound replied, voice just as soft as Mirage's had been. Just thinking about their argument made his spark ache with guilt.

The Ligier thought through his next words carefully, before saying, "For one thing, don't ever doubt that I love you, Hound. You have given me many things that not many other mechs or femmes has deigned to give me. You gave me your friendship and then your trust. You took a chance on me. You fell in love with me and have given me some of the best and most joyous times in my life. You are my strength. Please don't doubt that, no matter what may be said between us tonight."

Hound nodded and squeezed his lover's servo gently. "I understand. Same goes for me, Raj... So I suppose I'll start..." He trailed off uncertainly, glancing at his tense lover. "I - I want to apologize... for what I said. I never meant to imply that I thought of you as…not normal. You're everything to me 'Raj, and I don't want you to forget that. You didn't deserve to be told that, and I should never have even thought it..."

Mirage flinched, the hurt a little too raw, memories of previous lovers treating him like a collector's item, not a mech. Something that was a conquest with a price tag, not a well earned prize that was priceless. He vented deeply, pushing his own hurt away. It wasn't about him, this was about Hound.

"And I should not have insulted your pastimes, nor your habits. Because that is what makes you, you, as much as some of them annoy me," Mirage replied, allowing his own digits to squeeze Hound's back.

"Can I tell you why I think we should bond?" the tracker questioned warily, bringing his other hand over to encase Mirage's more delicate one.

Mirage nodded. It would be good to hear this.

Clearing his intakes, Hound said, "I think that you are the One for me. I think I've known it for a while. When I'd watch Prowl and Jazz in their office working in perfect yet opposite synch, or Ratchet and the Twins bantering around in the rec, I'd get a little jealous. Because I wanted to have that level of oneness with you. Even when they have their spats, they all made up so quick. I want this with you because I love you for you. I don't believe I love you for how you look, or your grace, or your fine frame. Those are just bonuses really. I love you, for you. Even in war, I think we should be bonded. I would rather live one day bonded to you, than live a thousand not."

"Hound, you're going to make me cry again," the noble teased, smiling at his love.

Hound grinned back. "But..." he continued, before Mirage had a chance to speak. "I do see your side of things too, even if just a little bit. I know now, that maybe discussing it would have been better than simply springing it on you as I did... But, I need to hear your own reasons."

Mirage nodded, turning his gaze to stare at the far wall and gathered his thoughts and what he wanted to say. After a few moments of silence, he felt - not entirely ready, but more composed. "Hound, I have many reasons for not wanting to bond at this moment in time... One of the biggest being that we _are_ at war. I know you just said that you believe that we should still be bonded, but hear me out first." Hound, who had just been about to point that out, quieted again. "Another big reason is my role in this war, Hound. I'm a spy. I am constantly sent into enemy territory. Whether it be for just a week, or undercover, or a stake out, the point remains that I am always at risk of being captured. Just as anyone else in this army, but they are more likely to keep me alive than you..." His vents suddenly hitched and he choked back a sob at the mere _thought _of what they could do to Hound through him if they were bonded. "If... If I were to be captured," he continued quietly, "I would face torture. Torture that you would feel every nanoklik of..."

His grip on Hound's servo had become uncomfortably tight. Desperate, as he shook his head in denial. "I can't... I don't want you to go through that."

"And I don't want you to go through _that _alone," the green mech cut in briefly, raising a hand to place it on the other's cheek, tilting it so his optics met usually guarded, although now open golden ones.

"Hound..." whispered Mirage in protest, "you said that you would listen."

"Go on, please."

"Not only that, but how can you be so sure you want me Hound? The things that lay spark deep may shock you. I've tried to tell you everything as a matter of trust, but some things...I just can't say them. The words choke me whenever I've tried to bring up things with you about how I...I...fear," mumbled Mirage, feeling his inner walls slowly crumbling under that soft, loving gaze.

Hound leaned forward to press a soft, reassuring kiss on Mirage lips, before pulling back and murmuring in reply, "Whatever it is, when the time comes, I'll be able to handle it. I just..." He sighed, emotions running through him rapidly. Protectiveness, love, frustration, need. "I don't like the idea of you just going through all of these things alone. I know we're grown mechs and that we can handle ourselves, but I still want to have you in my spark, no matter what the risks of it. I don't want you to be lonely. I don't want to be lonely when you're not here."

Mirage felt his spark skip a pulse. Like it constantly did when Hound was saying something that was overly sweet. It was a heady feeling. "You are what the humans call 'a sap'," the noble informed him with quiet amusement.

"That's me." Hound replied cheekily. "Being serious here though, Raj."

Mirage felt his small smile falter at the edges. "I know. But, Hound, it's not just them torturing me... If they were to ever know – that I may be bonded – they may come after you. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt because of me. Because I wasn't careful enough."

Hound turned it over in his helm, and then realised something. "Hey, Jazz's is your commander and he's bonded, and he goes deeper than you into enemy lines sometimes. I wonder if he and Prowl somehow block each other off. Besides, they've protected each other for millennia! It's something to think about...right?"

Mirage's optics widened at the realisation. Maybe...maybe them bonding wouldn't be so impossible after all.

"It is," the blue mech agreed after a few moments. "But I'd still worry for your safety just in case it was something I did."

"Then I'd get everyone, storm the Con base and rescue you like I've always wanted to before they torture you and find out," Hound joked a little. It roused a chuckle out of Mirage.

"I'll...I will think on it. It's not an outright no. Just not right now," the noble said.

Hound nodded. It was the best he was going to get, he supposed. And that was okay with him because that meant that there was a chance. "Good. Now..." His tone turned suggestive. "About making up..."

Mirage had time to yelp before he was grabbed around the middle in a strut breaking hug and Hound's lips were on his.

_'Oh, not this time, lover_,' Mirage thought with a pulse of lust shooting through him. He lay back, pretending to be compliant, letting Hound follow, before wrapping his legs around Hound's waist and flipping them over, making it Hound's turn to yelp.

Breaking their lip-lock, Hound gasped, "No fair."

"All's fair. I want you...I want to treat you so right. Bit more of the forgiving, hmm?" teased the noble, swooping down to steal another kiss, their mouths fitting like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Well, when you put it like THAT," murmured the tracker, reaching up and running his fingers over his lover's spoiler, feeling him lean into the touch.

"Mmmm... tease." Mirage smirked, leaning in to graze his denta along a cable in his lover's neck.

The grin on Hound's faceplates looked ready to split them in half. "Only for you, 'Raj." He gasped suddenly, when something was tugged in his hip and he realized that Mirage had wriggled his digits into a seam on his hip and was now tugging on a wire.

Hound groaned and shifted, pressing more firmly into the contact.

Mirage smirked. "I do so love to see you squirm."

The tracker's next words were lost in a groan as tapered digits stroked the wire and rolled it around. He was sure that wire was directly wired to his interface systems. Another hand came and stroked over his grille, a place they had lovingly stroked over so many times before. Their actions were so familiar, and yet it was if they were experiencing each other for the first time.

Mirage kept smirking. It turned him on to see Hound deriving pleasure from his skilled touch. Each and every time. He slid the fingers from the grille to the headlights, caressing them briefly before trailing them down to embed them in some nodes in his lover's bumper.

"Raj," whispered Hound hoarsely. His own hands struggled not to be idle under his own mind-numbing pleasure, and he dug his fingers into the race-driver cockpit on Mirage's back, stroking the inner plating, while his other hand made its way to the spy's thighs and was sliding up and down the pristine white metal. Oh how Hound loved those lovely curved thighs.

Mirage purred at the touches, leaning down to run his glossa sensually over the tracker's hologram projector.

"Ah!" Hound gasped as sensation flooded him.

Mirage hid his grin against the warming metal, pressing his face to it and nipping along the curve.

"Primus!" Hound cried.

The amusement was thick in Mirage's voice when he quipped, "No, I do believe I am called Mirage."

"Oh, you are in a good mood if you're...ahh...teasing me," Hound breathed, feeling a svelte glossa twirl around the end of the projector, in the sensor laden end.

"I'm with you, forgiven. Of course I am," retorted the slimmer noble, moving down to press a kiss to the tip of the tracker's nasal ridge.

"That tickles."

Mirage's golden optics glowed brightly with arousal. "I know, lover."

At the low, purred tone, Hound felt his circuits sing with need, and he ground his pelvic region up into the pristine blue hips, lightly scraping them together. His panel was hot, and he could feel that Mirage's was just as warm. He panted, writing, under his lover's knowing smirk. He wanted and needed, and yet Mirage was seeking to draw this out.

He was going to be tortured so divinely. He just knew it.

"Am I still allowed to touch?" Hound teased, trailing his digits down his lover's side, loving the shiver.

Mirage pretended to think about it, drawing off the holoprojector, his optics glinting dangerously. "I don't see why not," he teased, servos sliding feather light down Hound's shoulders, tracing every seam they came across.

Hound swore that those hands were magic. They ignited arousal wherever they touched and were so tender and yet teasing, and then yet again, firmly placing pleasure. His spark beat roared in his audials and he gasped as those fingers delved once more into hip seams and stroked those sensitive wires. Thumbs swept down to stroke near the seams to his interface panel, Mirage moving back for easier access.

"Open, Hound. Show me how hot you are for me," whispered the spy, tone husky and rich with arousal.

Wordlessly, the green mech did, sliding back the lower panel to reveal his valve.

"Mmm," Mirage hummed in appreciation, moving one hand to trace a finger over the slickening slit that was the entrance to tight heat. He shivered at the thought of it clenching around his member.

Hound groaned, hips canting upwards, craving more of that sinful touch. "Raj." he whimpered.

Mirage shivered, his spike hardening in its housing. Hound was so handsome like this, so open and wanting. Sliding down even further, the spy smirked up at the blue opticed mech and nuzzled a knee joint.

"Mmm..." Mirage hummed, his lips trailing across a thigh.

The tracker couldn't speak, as pleasure washed over him from the touch of lips on his thighs. They moved closer and closer to his centre, and he swore a line of fire was drawn from those lips as they finally caressed over his valve. He shuddered, valve clenching inward on itself at the soft, pleasant touch. He felt as a coy smile curved those sinfully wonderful lips before a glossa did a broad lick over the quivering platelets of the rim.

"Raj," Hound groaned, half in protest as sure hands grasped his hips to hold them down.

"So sweet, Hound. Such a sap, such a sweetie for me," Mirage cooed, licking again.

Inwardly, the slimmer mech was so pleased. He loved servicing his mech. It made them both feel special. He licked harder, delving into the opening teasingly before feathering kisses over the outside components, intentionally bypassing the opening for a few moments.

"Tease!" gasped the tracker.

"I believe we've been over that," purred Mirage.

"Uhn..." Hound bit down on a moan, gripping the edges of the berth.

Mirage smirked before he kissed the opening again and then placed his mouth firmly on it, glossa delving deep,, delighting in the sharp tang of his lover.

"You taste so good, Hound."

Said mech ventilated hard when the tip of Mirage's glossa delved back in, pressing firmly to the upper walls of his valve, compressing a sensor. "N-not as goo-oh!- good as you, lover!"

"Mmm..." Mirage hummed as before, the vibrations travelling up Hounds spine struts and he overloaded with a shout, lubricant trickling out onto the waiting glossa.

Mirage licked up all he could before sliding lithely along Hounds body to press another kiss to the tracker's lips.

The green mech pressed up, glossa penetrating the other's mouth and tasting himself, foreign among the usual taste of Mirage. The spy pressed back just as firmly, relishing in the tastes on their glossas, sharing so delightfully. It was heaven.

"Desperate yet?" grinned Mirage, pulling back slightly.

"You bet I am. Want you inside," purred Hound back, indicating his eagerness by bucking his hips up.

"Easy, lover. I want you to just enjoy," the noble murmured, taking the opportunity to nibble on a full bottom lip while Hound ran his hands below his own bumper, trailing along the sensitive connections of his suspension and sending anticipation zooming through his body like an electric shock. With a shift of his hips, he clicked open his panel, allowing his member to slid out, erect and ready. He was a noble and finely made, and his size was also proof of that. Not big, but nicely proportioned with a slightly longer spike than most mechs would have. Right now it throbbed as it yearned to be buried inside of the valve waiting for him.

"Let me touch..." Hound panted, sliding a hand out from his lover's bumper and trailing down.

"Not too much. I want to be inside when I overload," Mirage murmured, hissing as a knowing hand gripped him and pumped slowly. Hound's hands may not be the most delicate, and were slightly roughened, but pit if it didn't always feel fantastic on his length.

Hound was groaning himself, imagining all the other times that Mirage had played dominant. It wasn't often, but when he did, it left Hound aching pleasantly for days afterwards.

And this side to the spy was all for himself.

"Hound, HOUND! Stop!" Mirage cried breathlessly, pulling his lover's hands away from his spike. If he let Hound continue to tease him like that, he would overload before he even had a chance to sink himself into the silky depths of the tracker's valve.

"Aw," pouted Hound, but couldn't maintain it and grinned at the light-hearted scowl directed his way. Lust pulsed through him at the sight of Mirage's graceful, finely made body shifting. To ease the movement, the green mech moved his legs, spreading them wider, displaying the wet valve. He saw it as Mirage's optics glowed as they looked down at him, and the spy took his length in hand and slowly guided it to the entrance, which rippled in anticipatory movement.

"Please," Hound whispered, his hands grasping the other mechs arms planted either side of his hips.

Bending down to lay a light kiss over the handsome faceplates of Hound, Mirage slowly sank in, hissing at the immediate squeeze of the lining around him.

Hound bit his lip, shuttering his optics just to focus on sensation. Oh how he thought he would never feel this again in those dark days of thinking Mirage was gone forever. It made this moment sweeter than it could have been. The penetration was gentle, and yet he felt like his nodes were burning out from the sheer pleasure feeding to them.

"Raj," he breathed unsteadily as the noble filled him completely.

"Hound," Mirage replied just as breathlessly, giving them both a moment to adjust.

Placing his hands under the bulker knees of his lover, Mirage gently brought them up so that they rested on his shoulders. He moaned at the tighter feel and delighted in the wonderful expression on Hound's faceplates.

Oh, how close he had come to losing this. To seeing the pleasure on the tracker's faceplates, to hear his name spoken with such love and want. Shockwave would definitely be getting a few choice explosives in his faceplates for nearly taking the away.

Groaning, Mirage pulled almost completely out of the slick valve, Hounds grasp on the berth tightening so much that the noble mech heard the metal begin to creak. With a small chuckle, Mirage pushed back in, just as slowly as the first time, still teasing.

"Miraaage!" Hound pleaded, needing the heated friction of a hard interface, his hips canting up, knees locking on his spy's shoulders.

The slimmer mech wanted so badly to just thrust back in like Hound wanted, but kept his pace steady. It would draw out their interfacing nicely. After all, Hound deserved whatever he could give. The heat encasing him tempted him to abandon this plan and to rut to completion. With excruciation slowness, he pulled out, and then pushed in once more. Hound's legs trembled against his shoulders, so he tilted his helm to the side and kissed a knee joint.

"Sweetspark, please," the tracker gasped, letting his walls ripple around the throbbing spike. It felt divine.

Mirage lost his passion filled haze for a moment at those words. Hound have never called him that affectionate nickname before. Putting this out of his processor, he granted his lover's wish.

"Nngh," the noble groaned as he slowly sped up his pace, receiving a reactionary, passion filled whine from Hound, writhing beneath him.

Stars burst from behind Hound's optics as Mirage went faster, hot metal sliding and rubbing along hot sensor nodes buried deep within him. He gripped his lover's arms tighter. It was so good. Better than good. It was phenomenal.

Hound panted, his systems heating and trying to cool down all at the same time. It felt good, the new pace, steady, hard, but he wanted more. Softly, he reached shaking hand up to trace over Mirage's cheek, the noble's optics onlining and looking at him in passion dazed love. Hound shot him his own smouldering smirk.

"Zap me hard, gorgeous," he purred.

Mirage whined, losing the last of his carefully constructed control. He allowed one knee to drop from his shoulder as he leaned up, gaining a new angle to thrust into which he used to his advantage. The next thrust was hard, his steady pace from before now becoming erratic and desperate.

"Oh yeah!" the bulkier mech cried out. If he thought that the pace before had been phenomenal, then this was just out of this world. How much passion had Mirage repressed? It was streaming out now in his actions as his hips pumped and jerked in that erratic rhythm, his golden optics flickered and his vents, like Hounds, whirring at high speeds to cool him down.

"Hound...oh!...my handsome Hound," Mirage gasped, teetering on the edge of overload. He wanted Hound to go first, wanted his lover to be satisfied before he did to watch the myriad of pleasure spread over his face.

Lubricant slicked their thighs, and the free leg not held up against the nobles shoulder was now curled around his back, pulling him closer for more intimate contact. Hands trembling with the building pressure within, Hound grabbed his lover's neck and pulled them in for a fierce kiss, mouths pliant and hot with desire. The green mech whimpered, valve tightening with impeding overload, and breathed into their kiss, "Close, sweetspark, so close."

Whining, pretty faceplates contorted in the bliss one could only get from making love, Mirage desperately bucked in, crying out in elation as Hound overloaded just before he did.

He hilted himself, stilling and tensed, jets of transfluid pumping into Hound and mixing with the overload of lubricant in a hot, sticky mess.

Mirage stayed tensed, waiting for the aftershocks to dissipate before he could release the grip he had on Hound's leg, allowing that to drop the side as well. His lover has panting, tears slowly etching down his face. Tears of elation. He was shaking and only after Hound had pulled him down and wiped at his face did he realize he was crying too. Slag. He didn't mean to. He shouldn't be crying. That was amazing. It was so much better than the last time they'd coupled.

But it also drove home the realization that it could have been gone.

"Never again," Mirage whispered, clinging to his scout as he felt the last of the charge ebb away.

He didn't need to clarify what he was talking about. "Never again," Hound agreed.

They wouldn't argue with such hurtful words anymore. Mirage wouldn't be so stubborn as to ignore the reasons behind Hound's spontaneity. Hound wouldn't do things without thinking them through first. And neither would hurt the other consciously. Those were the promises held in those two small words.

Reassured and grateful to be online, both the spy and the tracker fell into an exhausted recharge, the coming challenges being held off for tomorrow, when they would each pick up their different weapons and defend what was theirs. Shockwave would never know what hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! I can't tell whether to 'aw' at our efforts or run for a fan. PLEASE REVIEW! We'll love you!**

**Next: Does Mirage have a change of spark?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chap! We hope you like it. I know I had told a reviewer that there would be no sticky, but I lied, and I do apologise for that. The plot wouldn't have worked without it. **

**Warnings: Sparksex, sticky, some violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Forgiveness – Chapter 3 – Feeling worried<strong>

* * *

><p>Hound sighed in contentment, his arms winding firmer around his spy's waist, tugging him closer. Hands roamed along seams and plating, making the Ligier squirm.<p>

"Hound!" Mirage cried, grabbing at his lover's hands with his own. "Come on! I need to get up!"

Hound hid his smirk in Mirage's shoulder. "Mmmm..."

"That was not an agreement," Mirage pointed out in exasperation.

"Mmmm..."

"Hound, please! I need to see Jazz again-"

Hound propped himself up, hands remaining on his lover's plating, but all playfulness gone. He looked at Mirage with a seriousness that belied his turmoil inside. "Shockwave?"

"We don't know," Mirage sighed, grateful that he'd derailed Hound's obvious plans for the moment. "We can't get a fix on any Decepticon activity."

Denta worried a bottom lip as the tracker asked, "But, I thought those plans-?"

"Seems like he changed them. Security's still tight around Ratchet's quarters, but there is a real problem. Jazz isn't himself when we meet and that's even more worrisome. We don't know and it's killing us," Mirage cut in. It was times like these where he detested reality, seeing Hound's face just as worried as his own.

Maybe the distraction had been a good idea...

"Aw, fraggit. Bet it's eating Hatchet up inside," swore Hound, pulling the noble closer to him in comfort.

Nodding, Mirage replied, "It is. I've heard that the triplet's haven't left their quarters ever since I came back a few days ago."

"Poor sparklings," remarked the green mech.

They laid there in silence for a few moments. Mirage took that time to think. The past few days had also given him much to think about since their passionate love-making when he came back. About...bonding.

Maybe he shouldn't have written it off so hastily as he did. After all, Hound did have a point: Jazz was bonded, and it never really was a big thing. The times that Jazz had, on occasion, gotten tortured, Prowl had displayed nothing but a steely determination. He didn't fall to pieces. Maybe he and Hound could be like that?

Uncertainty must of shown on his expression, for his lover nudged him and asked, "Anything else bothering you, sweetspark?"

Mirage opened his mouth to say something, but wavered. And came to the conclusion that now probably was not the best time. "Nothing," he said, with a small smile, "It's not important right now."

"Okay," Hound replied carefully, sitting up completely now. "I don't want to keep you. I know you guys are working a lot on this." He pecked Mirage's lips affectionately. "And I know you'll figure it out."

Mirage sighed, hoping that Hound was right. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm assigned to room guard in Hatchet's room with Sideswipe. They need Ratchet in the medbay, and Sideswipe asked if I would hang out. Mostly because the triplets like the 'funny pictures' I can make."

That made the spy chuckle. "Funny pictures, hmm?"

Hound laughed as well and supplied, "I go through little mini-adventures with them. I scanned their forms, so through my projector, I show them on Cybertron, on different places on Earth, or I show them the Twins doing successful jet judo, which they then try to copy."

Mirage laughed freely now, so amused by the thought of the sparklings tackling each other. No doubt they would wrestle like he had seen the Tower' sparklings do...before they were told that it wasn't proper for nobles to 'brawl.' Sitting up, he turned back to Hound with a teasing expression. "I've said it before, I'll say it again. You. Are. A. Sap."

"And you love it," the tracker teased back, also getting up and stretching, knowing Mirage's optics were on him.

"Tease," he heard the blue mech mutter, and he smirked. He knew Mirage couldn't resist the sight of him stretching.

"Well, better get going. Can't deprive those triplets of some semblance of normal life," said Hound, coming around the berth and pressing a light kiss on his lover's helm before leaving with a wave and receiving one in return.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming, Hound," Sideswipe huffed in relief, setting his wailing daughter down next to an irate Speedlight. Jumpstart was sniffling quietly in the corner of the room. "I can't get them to calm down."<p>

Hound smiled in sympathy for the red warrior as he waited for the last of Red Alert's system to come down and admit him entrance. Once it did, he stepped through and listened as each defence came back to life and the door shut and locked on its own. "Anytime, Sideswipe. They don't look too happy today."

"Carrier isn't here," Sideswipe muttered, "They freaked after Ratchet left."

"Oh my," Hound said, moving to kneel in front of the couch and the two sitting sparklings. Jumpstart had moved make grabby hands at his father, indicating he wanted comfort from Sideswipe. The red warrior complied with a sigh. "Well then it's a good thing I came along, huh kids? Did you know... I was thinking that I needed some brave little adventurers to help me gather science today."

Brightspark, who's cries had quieted down, sniffed pathetically. "S'ence? Like Unca Jack?"

Hound's smile became big. "Just like Uncle Jack!"

"How you gonna do that?" Speedlight asked. Sure, Hound had does this sort of things before, but every time it was just like magic and almost unbelievable.

The tracker gifted the yellow Sideswipe look alike with a smaller, but more honest smile. "I'm going to use my projector to show you the time Skyfire and I went to Africa to look at these wonderful geodes, but found something even cooler, okay?"

All three little faces lost their frowns and became intrigued. Hound's adventures were always interesting or fun.

Sideswipe breathed a sigh of relief, settling behind his sparklings, Jumpstart looking forward eagerly in his lap as the green mech's projector hummed, and instead of the white and taupe walls of their quarters, the triplets looked around in awe at the black, slightly glittering cave around them.

"Ohh..." cooed Brightspark, optics instantly drawn to the small rubies and diamonds peeking out from the Earth.

"I know, pretty, huh?" Hound said, smiling at them.

"You always get the cool missions, Hound," Sideswipe groaned, pouting.

"Luck of the draw, mech." Hound chuckled.

"Wat's dat?" The tiny voice belonged to Jumpstart and it was always such a treat considering the second oldest hardly ever spoke. Hound looked to where he was pointing to one of the few sparkling blue gems near his father's pede.

"That, my little friend, is what humans call a sapphire. There are green ones that aren't here that are called emeralds. 'Raj has one or two that I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing you if you asked real nice next time you see him."

"But where's S'ence?" Speedlight frowned. He liked the pretty lights and the strange rocks, but he wanted to see the things Uncle Jack did all the time.

Hound laughed and stood, turning around to walk to the nearest corner of the 'cave' and point to a small set up of glass tubes that he remembered Skyfire had brought along. The three little bots all stood, Brightspark grabbing Jumpstart's hand to pull him along and make sure he came.

"See these?" he asked in repressed excitement, seeing the little ones' nods. "These make science."

"What, three little rocks in a tube?" Sideswipe asked jokingly.

"That was some of the metals that Skyfire and I found that would enable Wheeljack to develop those new solar panels he's just set up so we can convert it to energon. These metals have some of the best conductivity on the planet. It's not on their periodic table yet, and so we called it Solarillum. This other tube," Hound pointed to another tube in the next rack, "shows organisms that have lived in these caves with no sunlight. We studied how they produced their energy."

And then pointing to the last tube, the tracker went on, "These small bits of metal, however, go 'boom' when you put a drop of water on them."

"Like Unca Jack!" crowed Speedlight, waving his arms in the air happily.

Hound caught Sideswipe's optics and they grinned. Speedlight was going to be a little hellion like his creator's.

"Show us go 'boom'?" Jumpstart asked softly.

"Of course," agreed Hound, setting up his projector to simulate what had happened when Skyfire had put a drop of water on the metal.

A little silver particle came out, hovered in their air in the space between them, and exploded, bright, flickering flame lighting the three sparkling's excited and smiling faceplates.

"Again, again!" cried out Speedlight, while Brightspark and Jumpstart looked on eagerly.

Hound grinned widely and settled himself on the ground to replay the small explosion. While at the time, it had singed Skyfire's armour to black and left the small cave filled with smoke, here in the quarters under the safety of a hologram projector, there was no danger.

While Brightspark and Speedlight were still enthralled with the explosion, Jumpstart's attention had returned to the only closed off tube that had shining little... things in them. they looked like tiny squiggly lines. He patted Hound's leg for the tracker's attention.

"What those?" he demanded.

"Those? Humans call them glow worms. They live on roofs of caves, and hang upside down..."

* * *

><p>"Ah just don't get it," Jazz growled, dropping back into his seat with an irritated clang. "We've been through every likely action and reaction and it still don't make sense!"<p>

Mirage continued to stare at the display wearily. He'd already memorized the 'Cons base underwater. But it still managed to churn his tanks to think that they couldn't get IN anymore. Further attempts had been met with no success whatsoever.

"They want the sparklin's, that much is obvious. But why? There's somethin' bigger and Ah ain't findin' it. What does Shockwave need 'em for? They've got plenty of drones, so they don't really need the sparklings for Con's, and he might want to look at 'em, but how are they interestin' to 'im?" the saboteur went on, leaning forward, staring intently through his visor at the display.

Bumblebee was also frowning, poking at the display. "They must really want us not to find out," he remarked.

"Nice, Captain Obvious," Mirage commented, raking through his own processor. Jazz was right, it DIDN'T make sense."

This morning's thoughts floated through his processor about bonding. Why would that come back to him? it was completely unrelated...

Wait a moment. Bonds. Everyone knew twin bonds and that they existed. But triplet bonds?

"Jazz," Mirage started with a slight look of alarm on his face. "Are these the first triplet's to ever be sparked?"

Both Bumblebee and Jazz looked sharply at him. "Well, yeah, probably, why?" the black and white asked, tone cautious and tight.

"Maybe...maybe that's why Shockwave wants to 'examine' them."

"Frag!" Jazz hissed. "Frag it all, and it was so fragging obvious!"

"Might I correct you..." Prowl said where he was sitting at the head of the table. He'd been allowed in on this meeting for the tactical advantage and because if anybot could speak logic like Shockwave, it was the Autobot Second in Command. "That no, these are _not_ the first triplets to ever be sparked. They are, however, the first to be sparked and _survive_."

"That still don't mean it wasn't obvious," Jazz huffed, running a hand over his helm. "Okay, so we know the who's and we know the potential whys. That still don't explain the how's."

"Well, not all of the who's..." Mirage muttered. When he received a curious look he sighed. "I didn't want to say it with any possibility of the Twins hearing. And considering the last three meetings have all been command meetings, it was inopportune. They're after Ratchet as well. Also, no whys, but my suspicion is because, A) He sparked them and B) the sparklings are more likely to be less pains if they have their carrier around."

Prowl's optics narrowed and all in the room could see the cogs in his processor working. "Even if they are after Ratchet as well as the triplets, then how do they think they are to accomplish the feat? Surely they know that we would have increased our security, like they have theirs," said Prowl.

'It's all suspicious, Prowler. Ah don't like it one bit," Jazz said, running a frustrated hand over a seam in his hip where Mirage knew a bomb was.

"None of us do. Until then, we hope that we will not make any mistakes in our protection of this base. The sparklings must be protected." All four bots went silent, knowing that the words were not merely stated. It was a promise.

* * *

><p><em>That night<em>

"Something is wrong with the night," Hound murmured, spooned against the Ligier's back.

They were both wide awake, none of them being able to recharge. Mirage shifted and turned so that they were chest to chest, faces level.

"I can feel it too. It's the Decepticon's, I know it. I am worried, Hound, there's no denying," Mirage replied, drawing close to the comforting warmth of his lover's body.

"Why though? I don't understand why they want the triplet's so badly," the Jeep mused aloud.

Mirage bit his lip to keep from answering. He couldn't tell Hound, the information needed to be kept under wraps, as far as Special Ops was concerned.

As if to alleviate his own fears, Mirage comm'd Red Alert. :-_Red, are the triplets and Ratchet in their quarters?_-:

He received an affirmative ping and then the lines went silent. Mirage still felt like something was going to happen. Not to mention, he'd been thinking all day about bonding. All throughout the meeting, he had observed Jazz and Prowl, seeing how they drew comfort from one another. A small touch here, a light comment there... And then how the Twins kept Ratchet calm when he had come by with the requested emeralds for the triplets to look at. He had never been struck with such... longing before.

It made him feel more like an aft what with how he had so brashly denied Hound that comfort. And himself.

"Hey...Hound..."

As his lover answered with an affirmative hum, the noble found the words stuck in his vocaliser. How could he introduce the matter when he had locked it so firmly closed a few days ago? Perhaps actions, more than words, would benefit him here. Leaning up, he pressed his lips in a soft caress over Hound's, feeling the slightly surprised reply.

The kiss deepened, Mirage rolling on top of his lover and letting his glossa flick teasingly over a bottom lip.

"Raj...what?"

"We missed out this morning, so I thought we'd make up for it tonight," the blue mech crooned, the half-truth falling easily as he dipped back down to latch his lip's onto the other's.

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining," murmured Hound, nibbling on Mirage's bottom lip, feathering his lips over his jaw line for a moment before returning to the sweet lips and feeding the love between them.

Hound's servos moulded their way down the Ligier's sides and down his perfect, white sculpted thighs. Gently, he tugged them apart so that Mirage was not simply laying on him, but straddling him, knees pulled up until they were level with the very edge of his pelvic span.

Mirage gave a small huff of affection at his lover's forwardness and pressed down with his chassis, bringing them into tighter contact, his glossa playing inside Hound's mouth before taunting Hound's into his own. Hound groaned his appreciation, hands tightening minutely on the thighs in his grasp.

"Mmm... You're so handsome like this Hound," Mirage smirked after he had pulled away from the kiss.

The scout met the smirk with a grin of his own. "And you're sexy."

"Moi? The stuffy noble?" the slimmer mech mocked self-depreciatingly, although the smile he shot Hound told him that he wasn't serious about it. So he chuckled and stroked and massaged the thighs, hearing the hum of approval from Mirage.

"Beautiful," Hound whispered adoringly.

Slender hands moved to his bumper and caressed around his headlights, lips smoothing down his jaw to nip lightly at neck cables.

"You call me a sap, and I say in return you have a fascination with my neck," Hound joked, pressing the flat of his hands over the shiny blue aft possessively.

Mirage chuckled and murmured, "Because it's sexy and all mine," before continuing to nibble at the sensitive wires and cables, finding all the places he knew so intimately. Plus, it was doing wonders for his nerves - gave him something to focus on.

"Well this..." Hound squeezed Mirage's aft, hard enough to elicit a surprised squeak from the spy. "Is all mine."

Mirage squirmed under Hound's ministrations to the sensitive plating on his aft. He retaliated with a sharp nip to the equally sensitive cabling on his lover's shoulder. Hound groaned and arched up, grinding their pelvises together.

The spy smirked. "Want something, lover?"

A needy glint shone in deep blue optics and a low growl issued forth out of the larger mechs mouth. "Oh, you know what I want."

"Hmm, I'm actually not sure. Can you show me?" Mirage asked, fluttering his optics coquettishly, making them both smirk.

There was a click and the green mech's interface panel slid open, revealing his slowly arousing components. Mirage shared another smirk, sitting up and grinding his own panel down over the bared components, a few sparks flying from the friction. Hound looked up with a firm resolve to have his partner squirming and begging to be filled. In a swift movement, he sat up, gripping the aft of his lover in his hand and grinding down hard again. Simultaneously, he brought his mouth to the electro disrupter, finding the seam at the base that was oh so sensitive and laved over it, making the noble release an undignified squeak.

"Oooh, yes," Mirage gasped as the broad glossa wormed into the seam and skilfully traced over his nodes, sending fire through his circuits.

"Wanna make you beg," murmured Hound, nuzzling into the warm shoulder, feeling his spike - still in its housing - begin to go hard and rigid.

"Not too hard to convince me," replied the spy, arching back into the larger, knowing hands, warm on his aft and lower back.

Hound gave no verbal reply, moving his helm down to suck and kiss over the centre seam of Mirage's chestplates. Mirage's intakes stalled for a moment as he grasped, perhaps for the first time, the implication of that motion. Hound was getting as close to something that he thought that he couldn't have. And to think he'd done that so many times before when they'd interfaced...

Trying very hard not to think about it and doing everything but looking directly into Hound's face even as his own heated in nervous embarrassment, Mirage released the catches on his chest armour, the seam splitting apart ever so slightly.

He felt Hound stiffen in surprise, and the pull back to stare at him, even though the noble was focused on his own chassis.

"Raj..."

"I... I've been thinking about this... since we talked a few days back..." the formula racing car began nervously.

His nervousness wasn't helped by the dumbfounded look on the green mech's face. He went on, "And...and I began to see things differently. I've been a bit up in knots about it, because we had that talk and now I'm doing a 180. But I want it. I do. I think you were right: I'd rather live one day bonded to you, rather than live one thousand having never touched my spark to yours."

The tender smile Hound graced him with, so full of hope, melted the noble, and he leaned in for another kiss, more passionate than before, more intense than before, plundering each other's mouths, Hound's spike sliding, erect, in between their bodies.

"You sure?" Hound asked seriously, pulling away, hoping that he had not got his expectations up.

"Definitely. If this war never ends, then at least I have you here," murmured the spy, touching a hand to the slightly parted chestplates, the glow of the hidden spark shining through the gap.

A low purr rumbled from the Jeep's chest as he murmured, "I want you. I want to be inside you in all senses of the word."

A shiver shot down Mirage's backstruts. As his panel slid open, revealing the slickening port, he whispered, "Have me."

Almost without preamble, two thick digits slid up into the valve with a sharp twist, the spy's backstruts bowing as his cry was swallowed by an eager mouth. Thrown off balance by the sudden attack, Mirage could do nothing but cling to Hound's shoulders as he ground onto those delightful digits that were stimulating his channel, the walls quickly coating with more lubricant, allowing a third finger to push in.

"Frag 'Raj!" the tracker growled in his audio, his fingers twisting even as they pumped in and out. "You're always so tight..."

"Noble...ah!...make," the noble reminded, golden optics narrowing to crescents as those broad digits stimulated the nodes in the walls of his valve. He couldn't wait until they were replaced with something longer and thicker.

Hound smirked in satisfaction. Perfect.

So gorgeous was Mirage when being pleasured to the point where he almost lost his words.

Curling his fingers upward, he was rewarded by a keen and a pleading buck of the hips, signalling the desperation. He couldn't help but tease, "Ready already?"

"It's you," said Mirage, rocking his hips back and forth to get more surface area in his valve to be stroked and touched by those fingers within, arousal heating his frame and making his spark pulse, the silver and blue just visible through the crack showing. "You do this to me every time." He practically felt the satisfied smugness radiating from Hound as the fingers withdrew, dripping, only for something thicker to nudge against the quivering rim of his valve.

"Can't wait to feel you," hummed the bulker mech, lining himself up and easily penetrating the slimmer mech in one easy, fluid slicked slide.

What followed the slide was a long, high moan that set Hound's sensor net on edge. He answered it by bracing his pedes against the berth, drawing out, and then thrusting back in so that he was completely hilted in the tight clamp of the noble mech's valve.

"Hooound..." Mirage cried, his entire backstrut arching exotically, his optics flaring as they stared down at the mech pleasuring him and the crack in his chest armour opening just that much more, the sparklight now more than just a faint sliver.

"Primus," Hound growled, one arm winding its way around his lover's back and yanking him down into a claiming kiss. "Love it when you say my name like that."

'Ooohh," moaned Mirage, feeling every inch of that thickness within, loving the sensation, the same sensation that never failed to send his circuits into a tizzy and make need flood his processor. He rolled the muscle cables within in a trick that provoked a low gasp from his lover, and rocked back. Hound got the message and planted his pedes more firmly on the berth and rocked up, in and out of the noble's valve.

While one arm was preoccupied with holding the slimmer, graceful body to him, the green mech reached the other down to where they were moving together in friction filled, slick slides, and rubbed the outer valve lining, the platelets, stretched with his spike, quivering under his touch.

"So beautiful," the tracker murmured once more, bucking up firmly and going slightly faster.

Mirage could only pant and nod, mindless with pleasure coursing through him.

Hound loved the reactions he was getting, the spark pulsing, shining it's silver and blue light through the gap, the tinged, flushed faceplates, optics bright with pleasure and mouth open and gasping. The slim frame was hot on his own, body heat cultivating and shared and so pliant with him. They always clicked perfectly.

"More," Mirage demanded shakily, tightening his valve down, stimulating both his sensors and Hound's as well.

Hound complied, shifting his grip to Mirage's waist. Mirage, although nearly strutless with pleasure, was determined to give as good as he was getting, his own servos tracing up his tracker's sides, pushing firmly against all well known hot spots until they were hovering at the edges of where his and Hound's chassis were pressed firmly together. The friction in his valve was making it difficult to concentrate, but need drove him on and he pushed himself up so that he was sitting, the new angle allowing Hound's spike to slide deeper within him. Mirage stilled, keening when that deliciously thick spike pressed firmly against that one cluster of nodes that always made him see stars.

Digits convulsively curled where they were for a few moments before they slid meaningfully over the seam in Hound's chestplates.

"Please?" Mirage whispered, staring down at his soon-to-be-mate imploringly.

Hound gritted his denta and slowed their pace to a stop, hilting himself within and then let his chestplates break apart at the seams, a deep blue light shining through. Mirage's golden optics widened when the chestplates completely retracted and let him view his lover's spark behind the crystal of the housing. It was shining bright, a lovely deep blue - calm, like Hound usually was - and pulsing as if to call his name.

Curious fingers reached forward and stroked over the inner lines and cables leading to the casing reverently. Gasping "Mirage!" Hound pressed his chest up into the contact, shivering at the feel of smooth fingers now caressing his spark casing fondly.

"Look at me," Mirage whispered.

Once the lust-filled, needy, and hopeful optics turned to his own, Mirage parted and retracted his own chestplates, displaying the brilliance of his own silver and blue spark, light reaching from the crystal case to reach out towards the prone mech, looking at the spark with joy.

Hound lifted a hand from the spy's waist and, like Mirage had done to him, touched the casing lightly, choking back a reverent gasp at the sensation from the warmth of the blue mech's soul.

"I want you forever," breathed Hound, leaning up to kiss the crystal, then drawing back.

Smiling softly, the noble replied, "Then have me." The multi-faceted crystal slid away to the sides, and the spark was bare, naked, for the first time in its life.

In almost instant reply, Hound felt his own casing splitting and revealing his own spark. He could feel the tenseness in the noble's frame and his servos stroked along his thighs to soothe him.

"I'm here 'Raj," he murmured, rolling so that he was hovering above the spy, the tendrils of their sparks reaching for each other.

Hound pulled his spike slowly from the slick heat of Mirage's valve and then he lowered himself slowly, feeling and delighting in the tremors that wracked the noble's frame. He wound his arms around the slim waist, arching Mirage off the bed as he thrust back in at the same moment that he pushed their sparks together.

A long low moan rolled through his frame, vibrating his plating and an answering keen met his audios as he was filled with everything that was Mirage. _Wantneedmorelovefearneedlove _bombarded him with each new memory and experience.

Judging by the gasps and the desperate way Mirage clung to him, the noble was going through the same thing.

"Slow, sweetspark, I want to feel you," Hound encouraged, moaning as he sank into perfect heat around his sensitive member, Mirage's valve squeezing in reply.

Mirage panted heavily, trying to focus, his spark tendrils spiralling around Hound's and linking together in an irrevocable hold. Focussing on showing clarity, he transmitted the memory of when he had limped back to the Ark on that dark, lonely night, to have Hound hold him, sobbing, and tell him he forgave him. It seemed to have worked, for Hound's optics shone down at him in affection as he received it. He suddenly hissed as his lover ground against him, nodes in the depths of the valve singing with pleasure.

Hound gasped abruptly, and said, "So that's how it feels for me to be within you."

"You...you can feel that?" the noble asked breathlessly. The tracker nodded.

Clear emotions and memories began to bleed through their connection now. It wasn't a jumbled mess, it was a stream flowing through them.

"Loved you for so long," breathed the green mech, knowing that he was so close to overload, the sensations so intense and wonderful, like a nice warm bath after a long dirty day with Mirage, but a million times better.

"Love you too," replied Mirage, giving his all through the bond, letting Hound see his hurt over the nobles who he had thought had loved him, only to be used as a collector's item, showing his pain at the Tower's destruction, and his despair at being called a traitor. He showed Hound the times they were together, the love they made, their simple kisses that made him feel cherished each time, and their friends, laughing and joking with them.

"You're mine forever now. I'll be there...I'll protect you," murmured the green mech.

"I know," whispered Mirage, spark-felt admission tapering off to a moan as heat raced through him, pleasure setting his wires on fire.

Hound flooded their link with love, and it was like something clicked.

Mirage seemed to have felt it too, his entire body writhing underneath Hound's, his arms winding tighter, holding the tracker impossibly close. He gave an ecstatic sob as overload tore through him, Hound thrusting in as deep as he could go, once more pressing up against that one cluster.

The tight clench of Mirage's valve pulled Hound into his own overload, the sensation tripled as their sparks flared together and they both received echoes of the other's release.

After the initial shock had worn off, Hound's tense form sagged onto Mirage's strutless one, bodies still joined, though their sparks had retreated back behind now closed plating. Even so, Hound could still feel his lover and now bondmate despite the lack of physical contact. And Mirage was extremely adorable when he was dazed and exhausted.

"Am not," the noble mech muttered, and Hound felt the wave of keen embarrassment. He grinned.

"Are too." He swooped in for a brief kiss. "Always so fraggin cute, 'Raj."

Mirage pouted, but then his faceplates morphed into one of quiet contentment, looking into Hound's. Through their bond, he felt Hound's love for him. Never had it been so tangible as it was now, filling his very soul and lifting him up. _'I can't believe we're bonded_,' he whispered through their bond, relishing in the awe that filled his bondmate's facial expression when the words transmitted without really speaking.

_'Primus. This is going to take some adjusting to_,' Hound replied. _'And believe it, Raj. Together forever now.'  
><em>  
><em>'I don't regret it at all, risks or not<em>,' the noble replied, getting his mate snuggling into him, arms still wrapped around the tracker and rolling so that they were on their sides, face to face.

They each groaned a bit as the movement pulled Hound's spent spike from Mirage's valve, but the small stirrings of desire were muted by their exhaustion.

But still. "Something still doesn't feel right..."

Hound felt the worry through their bond and he echoed it with his own agreement before sending a wave of reassurance. "Whatever it is, Jazz will let us know as soon as he knows. Rest."

Mirage complied, his optics off-lining as he pushed away the unease that permeated the night and fell into an exhausted, but restless recharge.

* * *

><p>Ratchet stared up into the ceiling, stress keeping him from recharge. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker cocooned him, one either side, in recharge themselves. Something wasn't right. Making a decision, the medic carefully disentangled himself from his twins, crossing to the living room, substituting for the triplet's berth room while the paint dried in the new room in their quarters. Going to the berth, Ratchet found his spark relaxing slightly just by looking at his three precious creations. Brightspark was in the middle, her brothers on either side and cuddling up to her.<p>

Sensing her carrier was there, Brightspark stirred, optics coming open and looking at him curiously.

"Back to recharge, Brightspark. All is well," Ratchet assured, running a finger over her helm fin.

She shook her head and mumbled, "Not good tonight."

So his sparkling felt it too.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here."

"Yes...you will...because we need you to keep the brats calm."

Ratchet barely had time to turn around to view his attacker before something was injected into his shoulder and a fist caught him about the head, knocking him to the ground. His sparklings shrill screams before they were abruptly cut off was the last thing he heard before all went black.

* * *

><p>"How'd this happen?" Prime asked quietly, looking at the Twins who were both in stasis in the medical bay, First Aid and Swoop watching over them diligently. Both looked scrapped to the pits, having fought off two unknown 'Cons on their own before an alarm was even raised. By the time he had gotten a frantic call from Inferno saying Red had been knocked offline in the monitor room, it was too late. Mirage and Hound had been first on the scene, and if they had hesitated, there was a good chance that either Sunstreaker or Sideswipe would not have made it.<p>

"Two 'Cons. One unknown, and one Ah'd hoped to never meet again," Jazz replied over comms. He and Prowl were going over video surveillance that had still been running even if Red Alert had not been awake to view it.

"Elaborate, please." Optimus Prime's voice was thick with tension. Three sparklings and his CMO; a long time good friend had been nabbed from under their olfactory sensors. His spark felt heavy with worry, fear and guilt.

"One Jazz has recognized as a formal neutral bounty hunter gone 'Con." Prowl said, his voice not even wavering, but still thinned with frustration. "Designation; Shadetamer."

"Shadetamer?"

"Yeah." Jazz this time, his voice filled with something dark. "Mech's insane. Well, as close to insane as you can get and still be able to function on yer own. Craves our life energon, and 'as no issue tearin' a mech limb from limb. Met 'im once on a job. Watched tear into one of 'is own teammates jus' fer the fun of it. But past the insanity... Frag it Prime, they couldn't 'ave sent a better mech if they wanted this job pulled while we were on our guard!"

"We have out suspicions that it was this mech that... well, left Sideswipe and Susntreaker in such a state," Prowl continued.

Prime's spark clenched. And it was in this mech's servos that the sparklings had fallen. "And the other?"

"We have a name. But Ah don't know 'im and there isn't much to go on other than he's a frontline warrior that's been wit' Shockwave on Cybertron. They both were actually. Teammates. P'rbly the only mech Shadetamer 'asn't torn into. Designation; Backtrack. He's a big mech, Prime," Jazz growled, watching as a large dark blue mech stepped out of the Twins and Ratchet's quarters, the CMO flung over his shoulder and three wailing sparklings in an energy grid – like caged animals. He followed Shadetamer, whose black and silver armour was spattered with energon and he was grinning manically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we leave you with a cliff-hanger. PLEASE REVIEW! (Holy Primus did this chapter fight us both!) Also, in terms of size of the two OC Con's, think of Knock-Out and Breakdown from Tf:Prime. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Saddle up people! It's a long and wild ride in this chapter. It's the longest chapter we have ever co-written, so a massive round of applause for KATEA-NUI (it was her birthday at the time of completion, so do be dears and review for her). Granted, this chapter isn't so much Hound/Mirage, but a big tie in for all pairings and characters. But there are Hound/Mirage bits. **

**Warnings: There is violence and a bit of death/little bit of gore, but it's not explicit. Also swearing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Forgiveness – Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"You fragged up, glitch ridden, bit brained, mono-opticked ASSMONKEY!" Ratchet snarled, thrashing against his restraints as he spat the torrent of curses at the large Decepticon.<p>

Shockwave looked thoroughly unimpressed. "I must inform you that your attempts to infuriate me are a useless endeavour, medic." His cool, flat voice drifted through the room like ice, chilling the medic's spark. Which only deepened his scowl. "I would consider yourself fortunate that I unfortunately need you. The brats would not keep themselves quiet otherwise." He motioned to the small energy cube that contained his sparklings, the three small figures huddled in the corner closest to their creator.

Ratchet stiffened in outrage as the large purple 'Con approached the grid, shoving his arm in through the top of it and seizing Jumpstart by the scruff bar and tearing him from his siblings with a terrified squeal. Ratchet cried out, lunging forward, despite the fact that his arms were bound behind him, only to have his shoulders and chassis shoved to the floor by a cackling Decepticon he didn't know. The black and silver 'Con was approximately Jazz's size, slimmer, and his size belied his strength. Shockwave regarded the glaring medic on the floor with a hard stare. If he had possessed a mouth or any other facial features aside from the one optic, Ratchet would have sworn the scientist was sneering.

He sent a wave of reassurance to the whimpering Jumpstart hanging in a tight ball so far from the floor. They were still so small, if he were to fall from the height, it could cause damage to him.

"Such interesting specimens..." Shockwave murmured, prodding the small sparkling ball. "And you, the first carrier to survive sparking triplets as well as surviving their separation." He paused to regard the wide opticked medic. "Why is it that I find myself unsurprised." Not a question.

Ratchet answered it anyway. "Because some glitch forgot to install _normal _emotions in your emotions centre! Can't you see he hates being held like that?" the captured mech yelled, feeling the fear that flooded his spark from Jumpstart, his poor, shy sparkling.

"His comfort is not a factor," said Shockwave, moving to a nearby table and depositing the little red and black mech with his tiny white chevron on it, using one hand to easily hold the quivering sparkling down.

"Like slag it isn't!"

"Not to my investigations," Shockwave replied calmly, grabbing a scanner and holding it over the sparkling's body, ignoring the sounds of the struggling mech not even five feet to his side. He watched with a critical optic as the sparkling under his hand keened and reached for his carrier, tears glistening in his optics, tear tracks already carved in the little faceplates. If anything, the purple mech found this display of emotion quite intriguing. He had never had a creator or carrier - having come from Vector Sigma as a mech - but had observed the clinging tendencies of sparklings. This was within normal parameters. The scanner beeped and he looked at the readings.

"Healthy. But then I would logically expect nothing less for a sparkling who has a medic as a carrier," the large mech observed, placing the scanner down and using two hands to spread the little sparkling body out so it looked vaguely star-shaped, paying no heed to the whimpers of distress.

"What are you doing to him!" yelled Ratchet, yelping as the black and silver mech forced his shoulders into the ground once more.

"First, I'm going to see if the triplet bond works like a twin bond." The tone was so conversational, so bland, that one wouldn't have thought that this mech was doing these atrocities.

"You...!" Ratchet stared on horrified as Shockwave brought a small laser scalpel up into view... and proceeded to make a very small cut in Jumpstart's elbow joint.

The sparkling jerked and cried out, the new tears spilling over in pain and fear and he just wanted his carrier, he wanted him RIGHT NOW!

The two sparklings still in the energy cube both began to sob, sensing their brother's fear and pain through their bond. They clutched at each other, begging for their carrier only a few feet away. Ratchet, blind with fury, bucked the 'Con on top of him off with an enraged howl, lunging again for Shockwave. He didn't get very far, the black and silver 'Con recovering quickly and slamming him into the floor, his claws poised to strike at the exposed energon line in the medic's neck...

"Shadetamer, that is quite enough," Shockwave intervened. He needed the medic alive. His gaze shot to the sparklings in the cube before returning to the now scowling 'Con. He had the first piece of information. He snatched Jumpstart back up and quickly stuffed him back into the cube, heedless of the small dripping wound he's left on Jumpstart's frame. He tapped at a pad near it, the door to his lab sliding open and another 'Con walking in. "Backtrack, take your brother and find a place to stow these pests," he gestured at the cube, "I have a long conversation that is overdue with our guest." He gave Ratchet a look that spoke of such ill intent that Ratchet's CPU was once again filling in expressions for him. This one would have been an evil smile.

* * *

><p>"This sucks slag."<p>

"I know."

"And we're just sitting here!"

"If you want to be more precise, we are laying here, Hound, but the sentiment is felt, I assure you."

Hound mentally hit himself over the head and rolled over to hug Mirage, both of them laying on their berth in wait for orders. The kidnapping of Ratchet and the twins had hit the whole base hard, tension thick in the air as mechs clamped at the bit to save their medic and the three little gifts that had entered their lives. Realising he had been transmitting his anger over the disappearance into their bond, the green mech murmured, "Sorry, sweetspark."

"I understand," the spy murmured back. He too, was frustrated. As much as he liked the efficiency of Prowl and Jazz's plans, they were working seemingly too slowly on this one.

"Can't we just help out though?" Hound asked. Inaction seemed so stupid at this point.

"You know how Prowl and Jazz get. They work better on their own," answered Mirage, turning into his lover's embrace and wrapping his own arms around the larger frame.

"What about Red Alert?" Hound thought aloud suddenly, and before Mirage could say anything to dissuade him, he commed Inferno and asked if he needed assistance. He received an acceptance ping back. The look on Mirage's face told him he knew what had happened.

"Let's go then...maybe we can see how these fraggers got past one of the best security mechs in the universe," Mirage said determinedly, rising with his bondmate and walking out, although a thread of amusement crept through the bond. Looking at his bondmate with a querying optic, the noble muttered, "What?"

"You must be real angry to swear like that," commented Hound. "Actually, it would be a turn on if not for the fact that...well, the sparklings are missing and Primus knows what are happening to them."

"Please, Hound," Mirage murmured, his hand tightening around his bondmate's, "I've been trying hard not to think about it."

Hound squeezed back reassuringly. "Sorry."

Mirage sighed, shaking his helm. "I swear when I get my servos on that Cyclops bastard..."

"Oooh... Human swears now."

"HOUND!"

Hound chuckled, although not really feeling it as he was dragged along behind Mirage, headed for the security rooms where an irate Lamborghini sat dejectedly. Red Alert had taken the security bypass hard, blaming himself for Ratchet and the sparklings abductions. Inferno was doing his best to bring Red Alert from his shell of self deprecation when they arrived.

"So, how did it happen?" was the first thing that was out of Mirage's mouth before he could stop himself. Red Alert flinched and seemed to draw further inwards. Inferno shot the noble a withering look, prompting Hound to draw Mirage into a quick hug before taking over the vocalizing.

"We know there isn't a single mech that doesn't have trouble getting past Red. Not easily, if ever," he attempted to explain. "And all of the defences that were around the Twins quarters were top notch. We know he did his best. We just want to know what went wrong."

Inferno set a heavy hand on the Security Director's shoulder. "See, Red. No one's blaming yah." He sighed when all Red Alert did was stare sullenly at the monitors. He turned to Hound. "From what Jazz and Prowl found on tha' screens, and from what we know of the last few days, Red spent so much tahm making the Twins' quarters secure, none of us considered them striking here first... So defences weren't up to what they normally are... That and Soundwave's little runts are gettin' sneakier."

"Let me guess, Rumble and Frenzy?" Mirage asked, knowing that those two could be unstoppable when they focussed. The fire-truck's answering nod answered his question, and he asked Red Alert sympathetically, "A sedative?"

"Yeah," mumbled the red mech, staring at the screens listlessly.

"Hacked 'im so that they got tha codes to take down all of the defences 'round Ratchet's quarters," Inferno added, and therein lay the root of the problem. Red Alert had been hacked while unconscious, the perfect time to do it in all tactical senses. In all essentiality, he had been violated. Hound and Mirage realised it for what it was, and new anger settled in their sparks.

"Dear Primus," the tracker whispered, patting the bigger red mech on the forearm in comfort. He would have done it to Red Alert, but the poor mech looked like he would glitch out if he did. He was best left to Inferno.

"I only hope," Red Alert said to the room, although his gaze never wavered from the screens, "that the Twins will see fit to find me as blameless as you two do."

* * *

><p>First Aid looked to his commander worriedly. "I can't sedate them any longer. Their auto-repair is beginning to recognise it and will block it if I dose them again. I have to let them wake, sir."<p>

Optimus nodded gravely. "So be it. We will weather the storm one way or another, sooner or later. It best be now while I am here to restrain them if need be. And Ironhide as well." He nodded to his loyal bodyguard, leaning on a wall and polishing a cannon. First Aid was frowning behind his visor, but nevertheless, he went around and carefully disconnected the systems and scanners moderating both Twins, who were now both fully repaired and pristine, thanks to his toil and handiwork.

The three mechs waited, Optimus and Ironhide calm, First Aid nervous, displayed by the way he pottered around the medbay, placing objects away and nervously twiddling his thumbs.

One moment, it was calm.

And the next, it was like the world exploded.

Sunstreaker was the first to wake, sitting up and yelling out ferally. The words were incomprehensible, but the tone was pure fury. Sideswipe followed seconds later, looking around wildly, snarling.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, calm down!" ordered Optimus.

He grunted as a yellow blur belted him across the face and a furious voice yelled, "THAT BASTARD IS TORTURING MY BONDMATE AND SPARKLINGS! AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?"

The Autobot leader thought that, if he had not been Prime, he would have quaked at the expression on the younger twin's face. His optics were a deep, blood red from the fury, his denta seeming like ghoulish fangs, hard lines everywhere, not an ounce of softness in him. Sideswipe was no different, optics the same colour as his paintjob, armour puffed out like a cat with its fur sticking up, snarling and growling.

Considering that the force of Sunstreaker's left hook had dented his battle mask in, he was thankful he had the mask in the first place. After all, he had to withstand _Megatron's_ left and right hooks on a regular basis. "You misunderstand me when I say calm down," Optimus replied solemnly, catching Sunstreaker's next punch and twisting so that the warrior was forced to twist away from his body, the blow from his free hand never connecting. "I merely want to point out that raging at your comrades, those who wish to _help _you, will do you no good." He held Sunstreaker in place until the mech was simply glaring at him with all the fear and rage and pain Prime had ever seen in a soldier. "I am worried too."

"What would you know!" Sideswipe hissed, tensing when Ironhide moved closer, preparing for an attack.

The semi turned to regard Sideswipe with an empathetic glint in his optics. "Might I remind you, Sideswipe, that Ratchet was my friend long before you even knew him, loved him. He is my family. And thus your children are as well. But blindly attacking anything that moves, merely to prove that you are angry, will do nothing more than waste your energy."

"Try slag sucking furious," Sunstreaker growled.

Optimus noted that Sunstreaker had _definitely _learned that phrase from Ratchet, before going on, "We can understand. But keep your energy in. Save it for rescuing your sparklings and bondmate. Do whatever you can for them through the bond, but please, rein yourselves in."

Both twins huffed, anger still present, simmering deep within their body language, but they forced themselves to calm, optics turning back to their usual blue and returning to themselves.

With a growl, Sunstreaker shook off his Prime's arm and demanded, "When it's time to attack, I'm not holding back. Slag plans. Slag protocol. Slag being 'civilised.' No one is going to stop me from my bondmate and sparklings. Not even you, Prime."

"Just thought we'd give you the heads up," Sideswipe interjected, inspecting his healed injuries critically, before turning and giving Ratchet's young apprentice a brief smile of thanks.

Optimus could have sworn that First Aid was fighting fainting in relief from the Twins calmed states.

"I'll put it in a memo," Optimus replied sarcastically, crossing his arms. "But now, I want you to tell me everything you remember from last night. Every detail is crucial. We have discovered that Shockwave and his minions are not in the Nemesis. It seems like he, Megatron, and select few other mechs are holed up somewhere else. It seems that the Nemesis is in Starscream's charge, and that most of the Decepticon's have no true idea of what is to happen."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a look, before Sideswipe said, "We thought the mech who attacked us smelt different."

"Different how?" inquired the larger mech.

"Not like the sea. Con's usually smell a bit salty because they come out of the ocean, but this one smelt of fresh pine for some reason."

"The space bridge," Ironhide grunted. "S'located in the North American Pines National Park. Makes sense if these mechs are working fer ol' one optic. They had ta come through the space bridge."

The CO nodded in agreement, "Then Cybertron is our goal." He turned back to the Twins. "What else do you remember? Every little piece of information helps."

Both Twins quieted as they thought.

"There were two..." Sunstreaker began hesitantly, "At least, I'm pretty sure there were two. Kinda came at us fast."

"No, there were two," Optimus confirmed. "Aside from the cassettes that were sent to incapacitate Red Alert."

"Okay. So there were two. A little guy... maybe Jazz's size," Sideswipe continued.

"Fragger fell from the roof when we rushed to see why Brightspark had..." Sunstreaker trailed off, a hitch in his recount. "When she screamed..."

"Big guy too," Sideswipe frowned, trying to move past that part as fast as possible. "Actually he looked...vaguely familiar."

"Think," encouraged the Autobot leader. "We need everything we can to save your family."

Sunstreaker looked at his twin oddly. "I've never seen the mech before."

"No...but I have," muttered Sideswipe, raking through his memory files until the realisation came to him and he blurted, "The gladiator pits!" As everyone looked at him, he explained, "He was one of my opponents. Man, that black and blue paintjob was always distinctive because the paint was never good quality. Big mech, a little bigger than me and Sunny, and a grudge streak from here to Cybertron. Never could beat me, and it slagged him off that I was that good."

"Oh. That mech," Sunstreaker muttered. He knew. He had watched each fight.

"Go to Prowl. Tell him everything so he can factor it into his battle computer. Tell him that the sparklings are now on Cybertron, or will be there soon. I'm hoping they are not. I hope they are on a base next to the space bridge, for it will be far easier to attack," Optimus ordered, regal tone no nonsense and strong, indicating that no matter the cost, they _would _get back what was taken from them.

* * *

><p>"Brothers?" Mirage echoed the red twin's word. "What do you mean?"<p>

"Look, we may not have known them well, but Shadetamer and Backtrack were - are - brothers. Shadetamer's older. Sunny had more issues with that one, his mouth up in the stands and all," Sideswipe clarified. "But they were registered in the Pits as brothers."

"And you?"

Sideswipe gave the noble a significant look. "Kinda had my hands full with Backtrack. You know, as in NOT getting my helm ripped off..."

Jazz felt as if things were falling into place a little bit. "Ah know what I need to about Shadetamer already. Backtrack was the unknown factor. Although now it's clear why Shaders never tore this mech apart. Anything else you can tell us, Sides?"

"Other than Backtrack is more brawn than CPU. If he had actually _thought _when we fought than I may not be here today. Mech's strong. Like he could belt MOTORMASTER a hard one strong."

"So don't let him get his servos on you," Hound clarified. "Sounds fun."

"Until you're missing an arm..." Sideswipe muttered, rubbing at his chestplates at the same time Sunstreaker did. He didn't like this inaction and he _knew _it was killing his twin.

"Very well..." Prowl spoke up for the first time, voice quiet. "Then we will start planning along the lines of the worst. That they _have _gone back to Cybertron is a distinct possibility, but we will have a contingency plan if they have not. Prime and I will -"

"No."

The SIC glanced up at his mate. "I'm sorry?"

"No, Prowl. YOU will only be planning. Ah ain't sending you out there in your condition."

Silence.

"What condition?" Sideswipe demanded, looking at both black and white's suspiciously.

"It's nothing," said Prowl, voice firm and neutral, but his expression was thunderous as he looked at his bondmate.

Jazz met the glare and he threatened, "If Ah tell 'em, maybe it'll stop ya."

"You wouldn't dare use this against me Jazz. Don't you dare. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker need my plan to work to its fullest, and the only way that will happen is if I'm there. Or else the probability of getting Ratchet and all three sparklings back _alive_decreases to only 61% from its previous 89%," the doorwinged mech growled, surprising all in the room with the strength of it.

The saboteur threw his hands up in the air and argued, "Ah ain't lettin ya endanger our sparkling and that's final!"

Hound and Mirage looked at each other in shock, while the twins looked dumbfounded.

Prowl gave a smirk that was as cold and bitter as a windy winter's day. "Thank you, Jazz. You have only strengthened my resolve. I am going out there. I am helping Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to reclaim what's rightfully supposed to be here and safe."

"You mean..." Hound broke in uncertainly, "You already came up with a plan with this information we gave you _just now_?"

Prowl turned his calm, steady gaze on the tracker and replied, "Indeed. And as far as I can see, if all goes our way it will be 89% successful. With the limited time we have, that is the percentage I will be happy with. All will be revealed, but all four of you must go and rally the troops. Go."

They left, and the Praxian turned to his mate, who was staring stubbornly over to a wall. Approaching, he whispered, "I will be fine. Please. We need to help this family, before ours get's started. I can't bear the thought that one of their sparklings, or Primus forbid, Ratchet, dies, that it will be our fault because we got a little too protective."

Jazz turned his gaze back to his sparkmate, who cupped his cheek and kissed him tenderly. He responded, before pulling back and sighing in defeat. "Ah know. Ah don't like it though."

"You never had to. Now, let's go kick some can, hmm?"

* * *

><p>Shadetamer snickered as he dragged the limp form of the Autobot CMO into his very own cell. The former bounty hunter would have preferred to have kept the little brats on the opposite end of the room, but Shockwave was insistent that they be near their carrier. It wouldn't do to have completely stressed specimens. Psha, fragger always had to ruin his fun.<p>

"You done in there?"

The slim mech turned back to stare at the large frame in the cell archway. "Yeah, yeah... no need to be pissy."

"Pissy?"

"Humans have interesting swears. Plus, I like seeing Shockwave blow a fuse or two trying to decide if I'm insultin' him or just going through a bout of insanity." His smile was gleeful.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh don't sound so enthusiastic, why doncha!"

"Cause I ain't."

"Whatever... " Shadetamer walked out of the cell, the energy wall activating behind him. He and Backtrack walked out of the makeshift brig, passing the guards on the way. Well, at least they weren't stuck on sentry duty.

"Frag..." Shadetamer sighed, suddenly realizing he had nothing to do. He glanced at his brother. "Think we can convince Shocky to let us go to the Nemesis?"

Backtrack grunted. Not one for much words was his dear little brother.

"You know... Seekers. Starscream's waist, Thundercracker's aft... Skywarp's hips." The last one made him purr.

Backtrack just rolled his optics and hurried on ahead, already wishing that some Autobug would show up. If only to give his brother something to do. At least, before things went to extremes. Preferably, he would ask for Sideswipe. He felt his own grin curving his face.

'Just you wait, Autofreak...' He thought. 'Only a matter of time.'

* * *

><p>Optimus stood in front of all his soldiers, and he was quite proud to say that he had never seen them so united or so determined. Victory was theirs, for sure, just by the willpower of his mechs. Clearing his vocaliser, he spoke. "You've all been given the orders. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are the only ones to deviate from the plan, and that is only to save their bondmate and offspring. Don't get in their way." There were a few mirthless chuckles at this. "But follow Prowl's plan, it will bring Ratchet and his sparklings safely home. To their family. And to our family - our Ark family."<p>

Silence followed, filled with anticipation.

Praying to Primus with all his spark for all his brave mechs to be brought home safely, Optimus called out his famous line. "Transform and roll out!"

* * *

><p>Shockwave looked over the scans he had got from the sparklings. They seemed very healthy and well functioning, even if the red and black one seemed too clingy. He was pleased to find his hypothesis proved correct: triplet bonds were observed to act a lot like twin bonds. But it piqued his curiosity.<p>

If one part of the bond was severed, would the other two die or carry on? Would they feel the need, as twins did, to interface and bond? The last question could not, of course, be answered now. Their interface systems were not developed. But once he took them to Cybertron, he knew it wouldn't take too much effort to rapidly age them. It was easy. Put the spark into a new frame and make sure it was an adult frame. All he needed to do after that was to send enough data to their processor so they would understand interfacing and whatnot.

Footsteps came from behind him, and he knew instantly who it was.

"Greetings, my Lord Megatron."

"Shockwave," Megatron replied smoothly, his deep voice rolling through the room. "I trust that you have what you required."

Shockwave turned to face his leader, standing straight and respectful. "Of course, My Lord. The Autobot Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet, and his offspring are down in the brig as we speak."

A wicked smirk curved Megatron's face, his crimson optics flaring. "Excellent, Shockwave. Have you had any contact with Soundwave on the Nemesis?"

"No, My Lord. His only instructions were to lend us Frenzy and Rumble. And their only instructions were to remove the threat of the Autobot Security Director."

"I see." Megatron felt uncomfortable leaving his most trusted officer out of the loop even in the best of times. However, being a carrier himself, Megatron knew that Soundwave's opinion would have been compromised in this situation. "Starscream has been sufficiently distracted as well. No Seeker can know what is being done here."

"Of course, Lord Megatron," Shockwave intoned, returning to the results on his screen. "The data I have collected is not yet sufficient enough to further our goals. The subjects subconscious's are all tied to their carrier's. Breaking that bond this early in the stage will not go well for us, I'm afraid."

Megatron scowled, "So there is no way to get this done any quicker?"

"No, My Lord, but I will work on a solution. I am examining the carrier's spark signature as we speak."

"Very well, Shockwave. I trust you will not fail me."

"I shall endeavour to please you, Lord Megatron."

* * *

><p>Starscream growled at the monitor screens. Not so much what was on them, but at his situation. One day, Shockwave comes down from Cybertron and before anyone knows it, he and Megatron are off plotting and leaving the Nemesis in his charge. Not that he didn't mind being in charge. Primus knew he was enjoying having free run of this place. Even Soundwave had merely and neatly taken his orders. It surprised Starscream how well the base was running.<p>

But besides these achievements, he was frustrated and madder at his leader than he had ever been.

How dare the old fool leave him out of something that concerned Shockwave! The cycloptic fool was dangerous when not monitored.

Not to mention instinct told him something was truly wrong. His trine, thankfully, felt it too.

Leaving the room abruptly, Starscream left Soundwave to monitor duty and marched to his leader's office.

Maybe the answers would be found there.

It was far too quiet for his liking. In fact, it was eerily quiet and through the trine bond he could feel Skywarp teasing him about being paranoid. So let him tease! As long as he was able to figure _something _out.

He reached his leader's office door far too late for his liking. And of course the code had been changed. Starscream snarled and slapped at the control panel after the second and third attempts to enter, his annoyance only growing when it only beeped a 'negative code' alert at him.

He spun on his heel thruster and stomped down the hall back towards the command center again.

He would have made it there, only an open door caught his attention not too far down the hallway. It wasn't open by much, just a crack. But it was pitch black inside, save for a very faint whitish blue light somewhere around the middle. Curiosity piqued and frustration with having no answers, the Seeker roughly pushed the door open, making it slam back.

Starscream huffed, casting his optics about the room. It was obviously a guest room.

Must have been Shockwave's - for the few days he was on the Nemesis.

It was bare, void of any personal effects. The berth was perfectly made up, not a speck of dust anywhere. The only thing out of place was the monitor on the desk in the corner. It was on, a file up and running, glyphs easily visible.

Striding closer, Starscream bent down to read the file, frowning when one word caught his optic.

"What would Shockwave want with sparkling information?" Starscream asked himself aloud. The file was just a general information page on sparklings, but it didn't give any indication as to what his leader and the guardian of Cybertron were planning. His instincts rose up sharply, but he tramped them down, if only for now. He had to discuss with his trine what this meant. For if it had to do with sparklings, Starscream knew his programming would not see them be hurt.

Especially by a cold, logical son of a glitch like Shockwave.

He was suddenly distracted by a blinking light on his HUD. An incoming message from Soundwave on the bridge. He reluctantly answered it. "Starscream."

:-_Observation_.-: Came the monotone tenor he associated with the TIC. :-_Autobots: On the move_.-:

:-_Really?_-: That was interesting. :-_Any idea where they're headed_?-:

:-_Laserbeak: Reports they are headed in the direction of the Space Bridge_.-:

Well now that was _really_ interesting. :-_Very well. Stay on monitors, my trine and the Coneheads will head them off.-:_

There was a distinct pause. Obviously Soundwave wasn't very happy with that plan, but Megatron had specifically placed the Seeker in charge. After a few moments in which Starscream had time to relish this victory over Soundwave, the telepath spoke reluctantly. :-_Acknowledged_.-:

* * *

><p>Backtrack was the first to know the enemy was coming.<p>

He and his brother were standing outside the base, intending to sneak off to the Nemesis so that Shadetamer could have his daily fill of perving on Skywarp's hips, when they saw and heard engines come from the horizon, on the one road in between the trees. The larger mech was taller than his brother, and had a second's advantage on sight.

"Look, it's Autobugs!" he crowed excitedly. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that red slagger.

Shadetamer scowled and said, "We have to tell Shockwave. If we don't he'll probably lock us up in the brig after for skipping off to go perve."

They opened up their comm. lines, informing their superiors of the coming strike force.

"Look at them Autobots! Comin' straight for us and not even tryin' to hide it. Come to think of it...there are only like...ten," Shadetamer observed, optics narrowing suspiciously.

Backtrack didn't care and grinned gleefully. "Can't wait to smash Autobugs!"

Shadetamer felt himself tensing, his entire body singing for violence. But insanity wasn't stupidity. He didn't like the lack in numbers. "Don't rush in yet, Backs. There may be an ambush."

He didn't need to look at his brother to see him sending a scowl his way. He just knew. He waited for his brother to answer.

"Fine." Yup, he was scowling.

"Good. Retreat into the trees. I want cover when they get closer. Besides," he felt his lips twitch into a wicked smile. "Where's the fun in letting them be the hunters?"

The echoing grin he received from Backtrack would have curdled energon.

* * *

><p>:- <em>This is Silverbolt to Optimus Prime<em>.-:

:- _Go ahead Silverbolt_.-:

:- _We have Seekers closing in. Our approach attracted them from their hidey hole, just like Prowl predicted. -:_

:- _Very good. Make sure they have no way of engaging should Megatron call on them. As long as we can keep them accounted for, we have a fighting chance. -:_

_:- Affirmative. Silverbolt out_. -:

Silverbolt led his brothers forward, heading gallantly towards the six Seeker's flying their way, both the Command and Conehead trines streaking toward them. They were ready for this, both physically and mentally. They had to ensure they stayed that way.

"Aerialbots, engage!" he called out, he himself heading straight for Thundercracker, strafing him with plasma rounds. He cursed as the blue Seeker executed a barrel roll and then a loop to miss the run, before swooping around to try to line Thundercracker in his sights again.

"Keep trying, youngling, you'll never beat the best!" Skywarp jeered loudly, making all the Aerialbots bristle at the insult.

:-_Just keep them distracted. Whatever you do, don't let them near the base_!-: Silverbolt encouraged when he felt his gestalt mates hiss in agitation over their bond. They had to do it. Optimus and Prowl were counting on them.

* * *

><p>Prowl smirked as he and Bluestreak set up their sniper rifles on a hill overlooking the spacebridge and base, watching as Optimus Prime led the small convoy of ten mechs - including Jazz. The goal was to tempt out Shockwave, Megatron, and all other mechs in the base. Then, Hound and Mirage would enter the base to rescue Ratchet and the triplets. The twins were hiding in some trees. They were to fight through any coming mechs or drones and get their family and head straight back to base. Only when they were back at base would the rest of the Autobots retreat from battle. Other Autobots were currently hiding in the pine forest surrounds, Prowl's own location concealed by a natural rock formation and two pines.<p>

This was looking good so far. He and Bluestreak would snipe off any mechs that looked to be in danger.

Bluestreak looked to him for assurance one more time. "They're going to be okay, right Prowl?" he asked.

The tactician knew that the concern wasn't just for the Twins and their bondmate and offspring. It was for his lover Wheeljack, too. The engineer was in the Prime's convoy, ready and waiting with some new paralyser invention.

"We all will, Blue. You just wait and see," Prowl replied, letting a slight smile curve his lips. In his spark, he fervently hoped his words were true. He was sure that his spark would break if any Autobots got injured today.

Bluestreak nodded, his gaze returning to the soon to be battlefield as he scoped carefully, watching for any movement... when something caught his eye.

"Prowl, we have a problem," the gunner said urgently. "I have an unknown mech that just exited the trees from the northeast. He circling behind Sunny and Sides."

Prowl swung his own rifle that way, scoping until his sights were on the mech. 'Backtrack.' He thought bitterly. :- _Sideswipe, you and your brother are going to have company soon. -:_

:- Yeah. I picked up an energy signal that wasn't one of our on our way in. -:

Prowl nodded. :- _Be on the lookout. It's Backtrack_. -:

There was a soft curse on the other side. _:- Which means that freak Shadetamer isn't far behind. Or he's already here. We'll take- -:_

:- No.-: Prowl said sternly. _:- Keep focused. Trailbreaker, Cliffjumper and Streetwise will be alerted. Prowl out. -:  
><em>  
>The order and instructions given, Prowl returned to his lookout, sending a brief prayer to Primus that all would be okay.<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus grunted as he sparred with Megatron, hearing a satisfying crunch as his fist impacted into the other mech's face.<p>

The battle was going well so far, Prowl's plan executing itself perfectly. All of the drones that Shockwave released, no matter how many they were, had been stopped by he and his team of mechs, other Autobots slowly joining in on the fight with each cue from Prowl. There had been no terrible injuries as of yet for his mechs, and that he was glad for. The only worrying thing was that the two Decepticon kidnappers, Shadetamer and Backtrack, were nowhere to be seen, and neither were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Regardless, they were making headway towards the base.

"You will regret this day, Prime!" Megatron yelled, backhanding the Autobot leader across the face.

Optimus retaliated with a switch kick and punch combo to the gunformer's abdomen and growled, "No, you are the one that will regret taking my CMO and his sparklings! How dare you try and interfere with the life of the innocents!"

"Pah, they are needed for the evolution of our kind," Megatron spat, taking the punches.

Optimus snarled, optics glowing with battle fury behind his mask, tackling his enemy.

Meanwhile, up on the hill, Prowl and Bluestreak searched through their scopes for the Twins and the two rogue Decepticons. Prowl, at least, was thankful that the Aerialbots had downed the Conehead trine, and were now settled with the task of keeping Starscream and his trine away. If they managed to break away, their strafing runs could help turn the tide of the battle.

The SIC hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Prowl! Con reinforcements on the horizon!" Bluestreak gabbled, pointing over the battle field.

Prowl cursed as he saw the Stunticons. They would prove to need a bit more mech power.

"I hope the Twins are in the base and getting Ratchet, because this battle could be turned," warned Prowl, lining up his scope and taking the first shots at the new Cons.

* * *

><p>Up in the air, things were not going as well as Prowl was hoping for. It was true that the Aerialbots outnumbered the remaining Seekers five to three, but it was also true that said Seekers were by far the more skilled combatants.<p>

"Frag it all!" Slingshot heard Air Raid curse. "I can't get a lock on 'Screamer! Skywarp keeps warping outta fraggin nowhere!"

"Kinda what he does anyways, Raid..." Slingshot called as he chased Thundercracker with Silverbolt trying to head them off. "Keep at it!"

"Too late!"

Starscream had managed to use Skywarp's last distraction as an opening, now flying low among the fighters. It was odd... he had fully expected to be Jet Judoed at least once by now, but no Twins in sight. Come to think of it... he didn't see that annoying medic either. Pushing it out of his mind (who was he to question luck?) Starscream put on a burst of speed, transforming into his root mode and landing just as Megatron was thrown back.

"Need some HELP, _Mighty Leader_?" he sneered.

Megatron scowled. "Shut up fool!"

The sound of a transformation sequence was heard over the din of battle and then Starscream was smoothly catching his Leader-turned-gun. He pointed it at Prime with an smile promising a lot of pain... possibly death. "Any last words, Prime?"

"You will go straight to the depths of the Pit for endangering the sparklings lives," growled the Prime.

Starscream looked totally and utterly confused. "What sparklings are you talking about, Prime? I see none here." Starscream felt a jerk in his hands, noticing that the gun was starting to transform, and let it go, scowling.

Megatron stood and ordered, "Get into the air! Go find that blasted tactician while I deal with Prime."

"WHAT sparklings, Megatron?" demanded Starscream, crossing his arms and hiking his wings up threateningly. In the pit of his tank, he had a bad feeling as the dots slowly connected in his processor, and the knowledge that the Autobot medic had triplets which they had found out about a month and a half ago...

Sudden, alarming pain burst through his sensor net as his leader back-handed him. "Get!" the thunderous voice boomed, and there was a clash of metal as the grey mech turned to engage in battle with Optimus once more.

Starscream glared through the haze of pain.

He would get back into the air...but he would not follow any such order.

* * *

><p>Shockwave waited for his two lieutenants to join him, and when they did, he gave them direct and clear orders. "Do not complain that I have diverted you from your quarry. They will make their way here soon. I am about to enter the battle. Make sure that the medic and his offspring are not moved, and are not removed by their zealous comrades. If they happen to slip through your grasp..." His yellow optic burned into those of Backtrack and Shadetamer, "well, I'm sure your imagination will supply sufficiently."<p>

They watched as Shockwave marched away, followed by as many drones as he could spare. Backtrack was scowling, his fist clenching and unclenching, but Shadetamer was the worst off. The black and silver mech's entire chassis vibrated with the effort to not follow after the purple 'Con. He could hear it, smell it... the battle that was spilling energon like a finely refined high grade. Denying him the thrill of his hunt was making him... edgy.

Backtrack may have been on the slower side of things, but Shockwave had used this tactic enough for the big mech to know that he did it on purpose. 'Cause an edgy Shadetamer was a deadly Shadetamer.

Well, he pitied the Autobot to cross his path next.

* * *

><p>:: <em>Thundercracker! Skywarp! Disengage! There's been a change of plans...::<em>Starscream sent over the trine link.

He felt a wave of disappointment from Skywarp and a thread of curiosity from Thundercracker as they manoeuvred to disengage the Aerials and make for their Trine Leader.

Thundercracker almost yelped in indignation and surprise when he heard the sound of a transformation sequence above him and his purple bondmate suddenly latching onto his back. There was a brief moment of vertigo that he recognized accompanied a warp and then he suddenly found himself flying next to his trine mate, Skywarp leaping off to change back into his alt mode.

:: _What's up, Scree?::_Skywarp asked, ignoring the annoyance colouring Thundercracker's end of the bond.

:: _We're heading for Shockwave's little hideaway. Megatron's hiding something... and I'm almost afraid to think that I may be right as to what.::_

* * *

><p>:- <em>Prowl! We've lost all three of the remaining Seekers<em>! -: Silverbolt's frantic comm. broke through the cacophony of laser fire.

:-_What!_-: the Praxian yelled through the comm.

:-_Skywarp is up to his tricks_,-: the Aerialbot leader explained apologetically.

Prowl sighed. At least it had not happened early on the battle. He was about to reply when a flash of purple through his rifle scope caught his optic. Focussing, he felt dread settle in his tanks as he viewed Shockwave, using his laser cannon arm to blast Cliffjumper back to a grove of trees. :-_Never mind it now, Silverbolt. Shockwave is on the battlefield, as well as the Stunticons. I need you and your gestalt here.-:_

:-You got it sir-: came the reply.

Prowl noted with satisfaction that Bluestreak was sniping quite well, picking off Dead End from where he was about to attack Wheeljack. He lined up his own scope, setting his sights on Shockwave and his drones, who were tearing through the battlefield.

'Bang!'

He hit a drone on the mono-opticked mech's direct right.

Re-aiming, Prowl smirked as the purple mech looked around in surprise at where the shot came from. Seeing the chestplate in the crosshairs of the scope, he aimed, waiting for just the right moment to hit the trigger...

...but missed his mark and hit Shockwave's laser cannon wrist instead, thanks to an earth-shaking BOOM that filed the battlefield. Vaguely, he heard the younger Praxian beside him mutter, "Must be another Wheeljack special." He had bigger worries. Like; where had Shockwave gone? In the three seconds it had taken to realise why he missed the purple mech, he disappeared from the line of sight. Lifting his optics from his rifle, Prowl scanned the ground, surprised when he saw Shockwave standing a little closer to their position, raising something.

Just as he looked over the rock outcropping to see what it was, his vision was suddenly filled with static and pure, blinding pain hit him with the force of a comet.

The last thing he heard was a high, fearful scream.

A scream, that screamed his name, as pain faded into nothingness, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Ratchet grunted in pain, forcing himself to sit up against the wall in his cell a little straighter. All but Speedlight had fallen into an exhausted recharge in the cube beside him, the little mini Sideswipe shaking in fear, but obviously far more afraid to fall into recharge. The yellow sparkling was curled up against the side of the cube, staring at his carrier pleadingly.<p>

"I'm right here little one." Ratchet spoke softly, his hand stroking the side of cube, wanting so badly to be able to physically touch his son.

The pain still throbbing from his spark made him breathe deeply and rub at his chestplates. Bastard 'Con. Taking spark energy from any Cybertronian was a dangerous process to begin with, but Shockwave had taken a lot. Far more than he should have, but not enough to kill him. Ratchet scowled. To top it off, the fragger had also added other injuries to his frame. He scowled again.

And then sat a little straighter when the sound of gunfire sounded. It was distant, but there. At the same time he felt two familiar presences in his spark.

:: _SUNNY! SIDES!::_

* * *

><p>"...Did he now?" Shadetamer smirked, staring at the tri-coloured jet in front of him.<p>

"Yes, Shockwave needs you to scan the forest for any Autobots unaccounted for," Starscream sighed as if annoyed.

"And what of you?"

"We..." Starscream sneered. He didn't even need to act for the expression. Not when one considered the topic of conversation. "Are to take over guard duty. On our _Glorious Leader's_orders..."

Shadetamer's grin widened. He slapped his brother's chassis. "Looks like we get our fun after all."

Backtrack's optics lit up, the deep crimson flaring in anticipation. Without waiting to hear anymore, he pushed passed the Seekers and ambled to the forest. Shadetamer went at a much more sedate pace, pinching Skywarp's aft as he passed by.

The teleporter yelped and then shot a glare at the 'Cons back as he walked away. "Fragging Groundpounder!"

Once the two groundpounders were out of earshot, Thundercracker murmured, "You know, that was almost too easy. Starscream, do you want one of us to be on watch?"

The trine leader shook his helm. "No. Come with me...maybe you'll help to justify my actions and affirm my instincts."

Skywarp rubbed his aft where Shadetamer pinched it, and muttered, "Oh please, like we can't tell that you think that Megtatron and Shockwave kidnapped the Autobot sparklings. I find it highly unlikely that-"

"Skywarp, shut it. It makes perfect sense," interrupted Starscream, walking down a small flight of steps that led to the brig. He paused and mused out loud, "It all fits. The sparkling information on Shockwave's console, Megatron's reluctance to let Seekers or Soundwave come with him. Think, Skywarp. Why else would all those Autobots out there be fighting so gallantly? I haven't seen them try so hard in a long time. They are doing this for a reason - and this would be a reason they'd likely fight for. I also haven't seen the Autobot medic."

"Well..." started his blue trinemate, but the sounds of footsteps behind them made them turn.

There was nothing there. Nothing visible at least. Which in itself was all too telling.

Starscream turned back around, motioning for Skywarp to watch their backs. The last thing they needed was the Towers brat pulling a fast one on them.

Mirage tensed, his bondmate hovering just at the edge of his field's limit. Hound had stopped too when the Seekers had turned.

::_Why don't we get them now?::_Hound asked.

::_Because... We need them to lead us to the brig...::_

:: _And then they regret thinking of ever laying their servos on one of ours_!::

Mirage glanced at his lover in surprise. Hound wasn't normally so violent, but he supposed that the way things had been going were taking its toll on the scout. ::_Yes_.:: he agreed vehemently.

::_What are you doing, Starscream_?:: Thundercracker hissed over the trine bond.

::_Letting them be heroes_:: the tricoloured mech snapped back, opening the door to the brig once they reached it, and sprinting inside, knowing that Shockwave would place them in the end cell. He resisted the urge to scoff. What a cliché. As he stopped, he looked inside the cell and his jaw promptly fell open slightly at the sight.

"Holy slag...you were right, Starscream," Skywarp whispered, he and TC coming up behind their trine leader, their sparks pulling towards the three sparklings, awake, shivering and crying silently in the cage. Their Seeker instincts demanded that they free and protect the little ones and their carrier. Starscream typed in his override code, sighing in satisfaction as the energy bars slid away, and walked to the cage. "Attend to the medic," he ordered his trinemates.

They nodded and kneeled down next to the Autobot medic, the mechs arm stretched in the direction of his sparklings, his other over his spark. His arms and legs looked whipped with energon whips, his abdomen had gouges from some sort of circular tool, and there were odd looking scratches on the windshield and chest plating.

Thundercracker said, "It looks like Shockwave did something-"

"Most likely a spark energy siphon," Starscream said, before cooing at the terrified sparklings in the cage.

"You'll be alright, little ones," he crooned, undoing the top of the cage and picking up the little red and black one who had the same helm shape as the medic, holding him close to his cockpit for warmth.

Immediately, the trembling Jumpstart calmed, immersed in the stranger, but comforting EM field that was surrounding the mech holding him. It wasn't his carrier, but it spoke of protection and was calm. Once that sparkling was calmed, Starscream reached for the other two, pulling their small bodies to his chassis. They both reached for their brother, cooing encouragement at each other and Starscream felt a genuine smile spread across his face.

"S-sparklings...?" The weak voice attracted the Seeker's attention and he turned to where his Trinemates were now supporting the weak CMO between them. "Wh-where...?"

"They're here," Starscream spoke softly, moving closer so that the medic could feel their fields.

Ratchet didn't have the strength to be suspicious, and he weakly tried to reach for them, but was stopped by his own injuries he had been managing to ignore all this time. Starscream understood what he wanted, and leaned down to gently deposit the triplets on their carrier's chest. They cooed and squeaked in relief, as well as asking their carrier if he was alright as they curled up to him. Ratchet locked his optics with the Decepticon SIC, conveying his thanks. He didn't need an explanation as to why the Seekers helped. He knew the Seeker programming that drove them.

"Back away slowly, Seekers," came a voice from behind the group.

* * *

><p>"Mech! You couldn't beat me then, you won't beat me now!" Sideswipe crowed, rolling under another heavy punch.<p>

Backtrack ignored the taunt and swung around, trying to slam his fist into the bastard's faceplates. "You WILL fall at my hands you sorry excuse for a warrior!"

"Oooh... Big sentences coming from such a little processor! Does your brother give you lessons?"

A roar escaped from the black and blue mech, and Sideswipe laughed as he merely sidestepped the charge. He didn't laugh long as the larger mech used his momentum to swing around and land a heavy punch on the red warrior's abdomen. Sideswipe grunted as he stumbled back a few paces from the punch, scowling at the mech. "Okay, I was going to have fun, but now I'm not good looking for my bondmate - you're going down!" he called out, releasing his pile drivers and bashing one into the shoulder joint of his opponent. He fuelled it with his frustration that he and Sunny were delayed from rescuing their family.

Sunstreaker was off to his right, doing well, for all things considered. He had managed to take most of Shadetamers guns and break them so they couldn't be used against him, but was having a little bit of trouble fending off the quick, darting attacks with the energon dagger.

Shadetamer taunted him with an evil cackle. "Lookit there, pretty boy, I've put such wonderful scratches on your paint."

The yellow twin growled. This mech was so very dense if he couldn't realise he didn't give a flying frag about his paintjob right now. "Fight like a real mech, you pathetic excuse for a bounty hunter. All you have is your words," Sunstreaker taunted back, doing a combat roll as the mech lunged at him with the knife, popping up and slamming a fist into the helm.

"Oof!" the small mech grunted as he fell. "You get that one, daffodil."

Sunstreaker yelled as the dagger was embedded in his pede, anger hazing his optics now. Reaching into subspace, he grabbed a rarely used battle axe and swung it hard at the Decepticon's helm.

It scraped off the top layer of paint and an antenna, causing the smaller mech to bellow, "You bastard!"

Plucking the dagger out of his pede, Sunstreaker growled, "You'll be swearing more than that just before I kill you." He leaped on the mech, axe swinging.

Sideswipe, meanwhile, was having fun inflicting one dent after another as Backtrack kept attacking in the same way again and again, merely charging him, not diverting to any other tactic. He sneered at how easy it could be to finally paralyse the mech and punch out his spark.

But then the unexpected happened. Apparently, Backtrack _had _grown some processors in the vorns between now and the Gladiator Pits. With a snarl of absolute rage, the big mech whirled as if to charge again, but at the moment that Sideswipe would have ducked out of the way, he shoved his large arm out to the side and effectively 'clothes lined' the red warrior as the humans would say.

With a shout of surprise, Sideswipe's face hit the black forearm and dropped to his back. He barely had time to pull his thoughts together and roll before a large pede came crashing down where his helm had been.

'_Yikes_...' He thought, rolling into a crouch and rubbing at his dented nasal plating. 'Frag punching Motormaster, I think he's been _taking _lessons from him!'

He met the mechs next charge head-on, bracing his pedes apart and leaning into the impact, bringing the Decepticon to a jarring stop. Then, their fingers intertwined as they wrestled for dominance, Sideswipe pulled his entire weight back, Backtrack going with him, and rolled, kicking his feet out to impact with the larger mech's abdomen. The momentum sent Backtrack over his head... and right down into the ravine they had been fighting beside. The sound of a painful collision was music to his audios.

Breathing a sigh of relief he turned to help his brother only to find that Sunstreaker was cursing at the tree tops.

"PIT FRAGGED, TRIPLE DEFUNCT, CARRIER-GLITCHED,PITSPAWNED SLAGGING _**COWARD**_! GET BACK DOWN HERE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

"Taking lessons from Hatchet, Sunny?"

The younger twin paused to give the red hellion a look that plainly said 'of course' before looking back up into the tree, where Shadetamer looked...very much worse for wear. He was scratched up, dents everywhere - Sideswipe was proud to say that one dent looked like a perfect mould of Sunstreaker's hand - and energon was leaking all over his body from where the battle axe had nicked his energon lines.

"You're brother's dead, why bother fighting?" Sideswipe called up.

The bounty hunter sneered. "You will both avenge for my brother's death!" he called.

Sideswipe smirked mirthlessly. "You won't be able to do that from up there, you glitch, or did you drink a cube of 'stupid' instead of energon this morning?"

An angry bellow met that statement, and then a rustle of branches as the smaller mech swung down from the tree, blades from his arm protruding out as he took the ready position. Sunstreaker snarled, while Sideswipe smirked, twitching his hand as if to say 'bring it on.' This would be too easy.

Shadetamer ran towards them as they started forward in his direction. They met head on, fists and bodies moving in the deadly art of combat. Shadetamer was quick. But it was inevitable that he was no match for twins whose bondmate and sparklings were in severe danger. With a yell, Sunstreaker grabbed the mechs wrists, forced them inward, and plunged the blades deep into the spark area.

The black mech gasped and choked, pulling the blades out, clinging to life, until a black hand punched through the chestplates and ripped out his weakly pulsing red and silver spark.

Shadetamer fell to the ground, grey.

Sunstreaker panted heavily, feeling the victory of the dead spark in his hand.

His twin carefully placed a hand on his shoulder and murmured, "C'mon bro. Let's go get our babies back, yeah?"

"Yeah," muttered Sunstreaker, throwing the remains of the spark housing on the ground and following his twin onto the base.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight..." Hound said carefully, all six mechs standing outside the now blackened base after the Seekers had completely demolished it. "You're just gonna...TURN... on Megatron because he kidnapped sparklings and their carrier."<p>

Starscream scowled. "I would prefer _not _to repeat myself to a groundpounder. But in essence, yes."

"That's very... abrupt."

"Hey!" Skywarp crooned from where he was tickling a giggling Brightspark and her brothers from where they were hanging from Thundercracker's shoulder vents, clearly enjoying themselves. Hound decided that if there was anything scarier than Hatchet on a bad day, it was the goofily grinning Skywarp playing with sparklings. "Seeker code and all. It's better not to question it."

"Oh, just drop it Hound," Ratchet said tiredly, still directing Mirage on how to fix several cut lines and patch the ruined clamps on his chest plating. "They're not a threat to me or my sparklings. At this point, they're not a threat to any Autobot."

All three Seeker did _not _seem to appreciate being called non-threats. They were still very much dangerous. Their priorities had just... rearranged themselves. "Now that the explanations is out of the way, we have matters to attend to. You have the medic and his sparklings. WE are going to make certain fools see the error of their ways." A grin promising much pain curved its way across Starscream's face. "If they live long enough to see them."

After waiting for his trinemates to (reluctantly) hand the sparklings over to the green scout, they launched into the air and headed back to battle.

"That was... odd," Hound muttered.

"Jazz always did say you found allies in the strangest of places," his mate commented. "And I think this is all I can do. Where in the pit are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?"

"Right here!"

The group turned to find Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, looking rather proud and relieved, but covered in all the signs of battle. Ratchet breathed a heavy sigh and looked towards them as they rushed forward to him.

"Easy...my chestplates hurt," murmured the medic, Mirage backing away to allow the twins to get through.

More careful than Hound and Mirage had ever seen, both mechs knelt and surrounded the injured mech, embracing him, holding him close. It touched the newly bonded mechs at the sweetness of the actions. Hound had to struggle to keep the triplets in his arms, as they clicked and reached out for their creators, babbling 'papa', 'daddy,' or 'father.'

"We know," murmured Sideswipe, gently nuzzling Ratchet's neck. "We felt what the bastard did to you as we came out of stasis. We wish we could have made it here sooner."

"Thanks," Sunstreaker directed to the spy and the tracker, reluctantly letting go of his mates to get his happily squeaking sparklings.

"Don't thank us, it was the Seekers," said Hound, taking the opportunity to sling an arm around his bondmate's waist.

"Seekers?" the red twin asked incredulously.

"Yes...Seeker programming dictates the preservation of carriers and their sparklings," Ratchet informed, curled up in the warrior's arms, his optics dim with pain and exhaustion. Sunstreaker frowned at the explanation, but knelt down with his mates again, their sparklings cooing and clicking excitedly. Jumpstart immediately reached for Ratchet, and Speedlight for Sideswipe. Not being able to deny, both mechs took their offspring while Brightspark curled up happily in her father's arms.

"Aw, that's so cute," the noble said, grinning at the family.

"Shut it," muttered Sunstreaker, but without any malice.

"We go home?" Speedlight asked curiously.

"Yeah Speedy, we're gonna go home now," the red twin murmured to his sparkling, rubbing over the little yellow mechs audial horns to coax him into recharge as they stood, supporting Ratchet between them.

Hound left with the family.

Mirage stayed. He had a battle to join.

* * *

><p>The battle was, for intent and purposes, going neither way. The Decepticons had called in reinforcements, as had the Autobots, and now it was at somewhat of a stalemate. Prime, however, felt his spark sink when he heard jet engines in the distance steadily growing louder. Megatron, on the other servo, was grinning widely. Both were very aware the only reason they were so evenly matched this time around was because of the distinct lack of the Seekers after the Coneheads had been brought down.<p>

But luck, or Primus, was on their side this day when the shrill voice of the Decepticon Second in Command shrieked over the din... "_**MEGATROOOOOOON!"**_

Many paused in their fights, glancing curiously at the three speeding jets, even as the one that was Starscream pulled ahead, transformed mid-flight... and slammed into the Decepticon tyrant with the full force of a semi-truck hitting a car seven times smaller than itself.

Luckily for Megatron, Cybertronians were built far sturdier than any Earth vehicle.

It still didn't stop the impact that bowled him over, he and his second tumbling across the ground with the force. He snarled, trying to reach for a wing, an arm, something that would give him a grip, but the Seeker was off him, screeching curses and threats, kicking at his body and shooting him with his null ray while both sides of the battle stopped to watch the spectacle.

"Bastard! HOW DARE YOU SUBJECT SPARKLINGS TO THAT!" the tricoloured jet shrieked, deafening the audials of those surrounding for s few moments from the sheer pitch to his voice.

Finally, the warlord found a gap and grabbed his SIC by the throat and hissed, "Fool. Sacrifices must be made for furthering the Decepticon cause. Why did you think I kept you at base?"

Starscream's optics burned with a hateful fire and he kicked out, a sharp ringing of metal hitting metal as the pede contacted with Megatron's interface panel. Megatron yelled and let go as pain bloomed from that point. Damn it, the Seeker knew he could get riled and aroused in battles – which is why it hurt to be kicked there.

Being let free, Starscream shot both his nulls rays at his leader, but screamed as a laser cannon shot pierced his wing.

Shockwave's optic glowed victoriously as he let his smoking canon arm fall to his side.

"You are not worthy of life in the Decepticon army Starscream. You don't have the hard spark that has goals for necessities. You are no longer an asset."

Many were now staring in absolute surprise and interest. Starscream snarled through the pain in his wing and let loose two shrill whistles in Seeker Cant. Almost immediately his Trinemates were at his side, wings flared, expressions murderous and nullrays warm and ready to fire.

"Not worthy to be a Decepticon?" Starscream hissed quietly and the nearest combatants minus Prime and Megatron backed up several steps. They had all seen Starscream angry. They had seen him furious. But this... this was pure, cold rage. Starscream's voice was almost pleasant to listen to when it was set that low. "_You_, Shockwave, are not worthy to be _living_."

Shockwave said nothing, merely taking aim again. But before he could fire off another shot, a loud voice cried out in shock and pain. Optics flew to where Jazz was standing, face twisted in pain and clutching at his chest plates. "P-Prowl's..." His visor flashed, his gaze finding the large purple Decepticon and then he howled, "YOU! YOU KILLED MY SPARKLING!"

Stunned silence followed, so many unsure as to what to do. Prime shot a wary glance to where the Seekers had frozen in place, and then glanced among the fighters to see that the Coneheads had rejoined them, their own expressions turning very dark.

Prime had time to think the one thought: _'Primus, save us all..._'

And then all Pit broke loose.

* * *

><p>"How are they doing First Aid?"<p>

Said mech turned to see his mentor sitting up in his berth and he frowned behind his mask.

"Ratchet..."

The CMO held up his servos. "I just want to know how Starscream and his trinemate are doing..." Ratchet said, "and then I'll lay back down."

First Aid shot a quick glance to where Starscream and Skywarp were in medical stasis, Skywarp having the least damage, while Starscream still had several dents, tears and the large hole in his wing.

"They're stable..." the young medic said carefully. "Wheeljack says that Skywarp at least should be up and on his pedes again by tomorrow."

"Well...that's the least of my worries," the elder medic admitted. He wanted the stats on everyone.

As soon as Jazz had made his proclamation, it had been a 7-on-1 battle between all the Seekers and Jazz versus Shockwave. The purple mech had escaped with his life, but only barely. Ratchet was sure that Shockwave wasn't going to come back down to Earth ever again after what the Seekers did to him. Starscreams trine had needed medical attention, but the Coneheads decided to go back to the Nemesis. He had heard that First Aid had to spend over an hour of cleaning all of the energon and parts of the purple mechs body our of each Seeker's frame.

Ratchet sighed heavily as he thought of Prowl and Jazz. It had happened so fast, according to Bluestreak, who hadn't stopped babbling ever since he had watched the older Praxian get shot through the chestplates. The sparklet died instantly, according to Wheeljack's and First Aid's scan.

But the knowledge, he knew, would not console his SIC and TIC, who had locked themselves in their quarters from the grief.

First Aid nodded wearily, knowing Ratchet would get his way eventually, and supplied, "Your bondmates have recovered nicely from their fights and are happily entertaining your sparklings in the rec room at the moment. Prowl...I sealed up his chestplates and fixed everything, but his sparkling is still lost. He went with Jazz as soon as he was up. Last I heard, Bluestreak is the only one they'll talk to right now. Everyone else is fine."

The white mech sighed, leaning back into his berth. The information sustained him...for now.

* * *

><p>"Could you ever forgive?"<p>

Hound faced his bondmate and frowned, asking, "What do you mean?"

The noble cleared his intakes and went on, "If you were Prowl, or Jazz, or even the Seekers who found it such an affront to hurt the sparklings...do you think that you would ever, even if it's in a million years time, find it in your spark to forgive the actions?"

Hound stared at the noble wrapped in his arms for a long moment. "I think, it would depend on the one I am forgiving," he said at length. "If the one who I were to forgive were to really feel remorse over what they had done... then perhaps one day. If we're talking about Megatron and Shockwave however..."

Mirage nodded, thinking. "I suppose it would be quite impossible..."

There was a stretch of silence, bot wrapped in their own thoughts. Eventually Hound broke it again.

"Pretty big shock though."

"What?"

"The Seekers. Never knew they had programming like that..."

"I did."

"How..." Hound trailed off before laughing softly. "Towers."

Mirage smiled softly.

"So why the question about forgiveness?"

Mirage was quiet. Hound almost believed he wouldn't answer and then Mirage answered in a small voice. "I don't think I could be like you Hound... I don't think I could find it in me to forgive."

Tightening his hold around the noble mech in assurance, the green mech murmured, "It's okay, you know. Some mechs can't find it in themselves to forgive. It's understandable, because some, especially you, have been burned by forgiving others before, which is why I think that you'd have a bit of a stigma with it."

"It worries me," the slimmer mech admitted.

"Why?"

"Because...what if...it makes me bitter? What if it makes Prowl or Jazz bitter? I don't want anything worse to happen, and usually a bitterness over something can cause catastrophic change. After all, that's how this war started..." He trailed off, biting his lower lip in thought.

"Raj," Hound murmured reprovingly, "Don't think like that. We can only try to forgive, and if we can't do that, we try to move on. We try to make the next day a brighter one."

Sighing, Mirage whispered, "You're right, honey...do you mind if I call you honey? I've been thinking of 'Honey' whenever I see you."

The tracker chuckled, looking adoringly into the molten gold optics shining with love and replied, "Of course, sweetspark. Now...before I make you forget everything by making you scream my name in pleasure...is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

Smirking, Mirage replied, "Oh nothing...other than I think I've got my 'happily ever after' as good as it'll get."

As lips descended onto another, their sparks flowed and pulsed with love and care. They knew that Hound was right. They had to try to make the next day, the next hour, the next moment, into a brighter one, filled with all the love they could bring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh…my…god…that was huge.**

**WE WOULD LOVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
